A Strange New World: A Naruto Story
by Lifetaker619
Summary: Naruto gets sucked into a weird wold, meets a teenage boy, then both of them get sucked back into Konoha, what will happen? Will this new boy become a great ninja?
1. Prologue

Strange New World: A Naruto Story (Prologue)

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, everyone in the village was going about their business and bustling about. A young, hot-headed ninja by the name of Naruto was out training as he usually was, preparing himself for the next time he would have to go on a dangerous mission. Naruto decided that he had trained hard enough for today and he started walking back to the village, planning on going to Ichiraku ramen, his favorite food shop. Suddenly a strange blue void appeared in front of Naruto, the young ninja grabbed a kunai from his pouch that contained his ninja tools, prepared for anything. Naruto noticed that he was being pulled slowly into the void, Naruto began to panic and was trying desperately to escape from the strange void's grasp. But, even though Naruto struggled, he could not escape the void's grasp, he was pulled into the void and was covered in a bright light.

Naruto then found himself in a strange concrete area, with loud zooming noises in the distance. Naruto looked around and spotted a figure sitting near a fire, Naruto approached this figure to find it was a teenager, the boy had blonde hair that was short and smoothed back. The teen boy turned to Naruto, his eyes widened in a look that Naruto could only describe as recognition. "Woah! No way! I must be seeing things, are you N-Naruto Uzumaki?" the boy asked. "Yes I am, how do you know me?" Naruto asked. "Because youre the hero of the Naruto Storyline!" the teen yelled with excitement. The Naruto… storyline? This confused Naruto. "What do you mean by storyline?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. "Oh well you're part of a story that's not real, but it's one of my favorite manga's ever! But it seems you're the real Naruto, which begs the question, how the heck did you get here?" the boy asked. Naruto sat around the fire with the teenage boy who he learned was named Logan, as Naruto explained how the Blue void appeared on his way from training, Logan marveled at how the universe of his favorite manga was a real place, a place he badly wished he could be in.

Naruto asked Logan about his past, Naruto learned that Logan's parents died a year ago and for the past month, he has been living off of stolen food and water, Naruto then felt compelled to befriend Logan as he had a troubled past just like Naruto did. Logan took Naruto out for partying, they went out to parties and had tons of fun even though Naruto didn't know any of the people, he still had lots of fun. A week had eventually passed by with Logan teaching Naruto a great many things about being more social with people like Hinata, and he even explained that Hinata was in love with Naruto, although Naruto was not completely convinced. The night was winding down and Naruto and Logan were falling asleep. Logan fell asleep before Naruto, Naruto's eyes were closing when he noticed a strange blue light… wait… a strange blue light? Oh god! It's back, Naruto noticed a sleeping Logan sliding closer to the blue void eventually being sucked into the void. Naruto let himself be sucked into the void, being covered in a bright light. Naruto awoke in Konohagakure, he looked around to find Logan just waking up, his eyes growing wide with wonder. "Naruto, are we in Konohagakure?!" Logan practically screamed.


	2. A Strange New World: Chapter 1

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he was back in his own "universe" as Logan put it. Logan was so excited that he was in the actual universe of his favorite manga. Naruto and Logan eventually made it back to the leaf village, "Naruto, I'm going to go sign up for the ninja academy, I will see you later ok?" Logan said, turning to leave. Logan found the academy and entered, he asked the receptionist where he could sign up for the academy, to which she gave him a confused look. "I know I look old, but I have realized my dream of becoming a shinobi, please let me sign up!" Logan cried. "Ok I will put you on the list of new students, you will start tomorrow, report here at 8:00 tomorrow morning." The lady said. Logan then thanked the lady and left the academy. Logan then realized that he had no place to stay. He walked aimlessly around for hours, and eventually he stopped at a park, sitting down on a bench lamenting silently about his seemingly hopeless situation. Logan heard a voice in the distance. "You blockhead, you are going to run yourself into the ground if you keep training this hard!" the voice said. Logan recognized it as TenTen's voice he walked towards the voices eventually finding the ninja of team Gai, the kunoichi turned to face Logan, their eyes meeting. The two stared into each other's eyes, TenTen blushed due to the long time they locked gazes. "Who are you?" Neji Hyuga. "I'm Logan, and I'm new to the village." Logan said. "HELLO LOGAN, YOU SEEM LIKE AN ALRIGHT FELLOW, CAN WE BE FRIENDS?!" Rock Lee asked/yelled. "Well, we've barely met, but yeah." Logan responded. "What are you doing out here all alone?" TenTen asked. "Well, I don't really have a home, and I'm all by myself." Logan responded. TenTen suddenly felt a pang of sadness at hearing that Logan didn't have a home and was by himself. "Why don't you come with us, we were just headed to go to a restaurant, would you mind joining us."TenTen asked. "Sure, that's real nice of you." Logan said.

The group then walked to the center of the village, eventually finding their way to the restaurant, the group had a grand time eating gourmet food at the restaurant. Logan felt that he grew closer to team Gai as he talked with them, he told them of the whole event with Naruto appearing in his world, "Wow, that is crazy!" TenTen said with awe. "Yeah, it was pretty crazy." Logan agreed. "Well, I have head home now." Neji said getting up out of his chair. After Neji left, Rock Lee then said farewell to TenTen and Logan and left the restaurant leaving the kunoichi and the male soon-to-be ninja alone. "So, um… I have a guest bedroom at my house and my parents would most likely be ok with you staying there once I tell them about your situation." TenTen said. "Whatever you say cutie." Logan said standing up. Logan grinned at the blushing kunoichi, "W-what?!" TenTen uttered. "Yeah, I like the tomboyish look on girls, and you honestly are the one who pulls it off the best." Logan said in a smooth tone. TenTen looked away making an attempt to hide her blush, failing miserably. "Come on, let's go." TenTen said. As the two walked TenTen thought about the compliment Logan gave her, was he just being nice or was he really flirting with her, she didn't know and her thoughts came to an end when her and Logan arrived at her house. TenTen opened the gate and led Logan to the front door, "Wait here ok, I need to talk to my parents about letting you stay." TenTen said. "Ok." Logan said as TenTen walked into her house. Logan sat outside on the porch of TenTen's house and contemplated what he would do to train himself in chakra control.

TenTen appeared on the porch of her house grabbing Logan's arm and bringing him into her house, breaking his train of thought. "Here he is." TenTen said, presenting Logan to her parents. "You can stay here, but if I catch you touching my daughter, I will kick you off of my property, understood!" TenTen's father said. "Y-yes sir." Logan muttered with a loud gulp. "Daddy, stop! He's not like that ok, plus I would beat him mercilessly if he did anything like that." TenTen said, reassuring her father. Logan took a good look at TenTen's father, he had short, cropped black hair, his face was rough, and he had visible battle scars on his face. "Thank you for being kind enough for letting me stay in your home, I am truly in your debt." Logan said smiling. TenTen's father nodded towards Logan before he left upstairs. "Ok, well I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." TenTen said, leading Logan towards the guest bedroom. Logan then said goodnight to TenTen and laid down on the bed. Logan hadn't realized how tired he really was, Logan Fell fast asleep. Logan then woke up at 7:00 a.m. and made his way to the kitchen, Logan was giddy to find that the past events were not a dream like he originally thought as he found himself making toast in TenTen's kitchen. TenTen's father entered the kitchen and greeted Logan. Logan explained that today was the day he started at the ninja academy and that he needed to leave, TenTen's father told Logan that he would leave a spare key for him under their welcome mat. Logan then set off for the ninja academy, ready for whatever was going to happen. Logan entered the academy and received his classroom number, Logan then entered his classroom and was greeted by the teacher, who directed Logan to an empty seat in the front row of the classroom. Logan sat down in his seat as the teacher introduced Logan and began the lesson, Logan excitedly listened to the teacher, anticipating his future as a ninja.


	3. A Strange New World: Chapter 2

*Two weeks later*

Logan listened carefully to his academy instructor, as he explained how to throw shuriken and kunai knives, Logan made sure to be extra careful throwing his kunai and shuriken, he sure didn't want to hurt anyone, especially a group of small children, Logan, excelled past all of his classmates because he paid close attention to all of the lessons, his instructor told him that if he kept up his studies and kept on excelling in his lessons, he may be able to graduate weeks, maybe even months earlier than the regular academy students. Logan worked extra hard after hearing this, doing extra assignments, helping out his teachers.

*Three Weeks later*

(Logan's POV) Today's lesson was controlling chakra in the feet to climb up a tree on our two feet. When I first tried to climb, I fell down, but on the second try, I got the hang of it and climbed halfway up the tree. The teacher saw me accomplish this and, when I jumped back down, he told me to try it again, and try to get to the top. I ran up the to the top of the tree, I stood at the top, listening to my fellow classmates cheer me on, I looked down and saw the teacher smiling up at me as well as the young students laughed and cheered, except for one of them, Royoi Hyuga, he never really did talk to me, he seemed angry whenever I excelled at something, oh well, I don't really care what he thinks anyway, I smirked and jumped down to the ground, "Well, I don't think you need any more training, head back to the school and talk to Iruka sensei and tell him I told you that you're ready." The teacher said, pride filling his voice. "Alright, thank you so much sensei, you've taught me so much, I will be forever grateful for your knowledge." I said, turning towards the school to walk away.

I arrived at the school and found Iruka sensei, I approached the dark haired man and told him that my teacher told me I was "ready". "So the new ninja is already ready to graduate, eh?" Iruka said. "Yeah I am!" I responded with great pride in my voice. "Ok then, I have one last exam for you to take, follow me." Iruka said. I followed him into a room where there was only one desk, I took a seat at the desk and waited patiently, Iruka handed me a paper and pencil, "All you have to do is think carefully, and answer these questions, then I will grade the test, and decide whether or not you have passed." Iruka said. "No problem!" I yelled, a little too loud. I began the test, I grinned to myself seeing how easy the questions to the test were. I handed in my paper to Iruka who left to another room, I waited in my seat and wondered about my future as a ninja, I learned the basic combat tactics and Chakra techniques, I hope to become an awesome ninja someday, a ninja like I know Naruto will become. After about an hour, Iruka re-entered the room, "Well, congratulations, you passed!" Iruka said smiling. "YEAH!" I yelled in joy. I was one step closer to becoming an awesome shinobi. "Logan, you can go home for now, but, you will have to report to the Hokage tower tomorrow at noon to be assigned to your new ninja team, good luck." Iruka said. "Alright, cool!" I said excitedly. I left the school and headed towards TenTen's house. I couldn't wait to see TenTen's face when I told her we were the same rank now. I entered her house and found TenTen sitting on her couch with her dad, TenTen turned and greeted me, I told her about my early graduation and her eyes widened. "Really, wow, that's amazing. Well, you wanna hang out for the rest of today?" TenTen asked me. "Yeah sure." I responded.


	4. A Strange New World: Chapter 3

Logan woke up the next day, surprised to find TenTen in his bed with her head on his shoulder. Logan's eyes widened in fear, hoping that her father didn't see the two of them, lying together, on his bed. TenTen's eyes started to open up, "Hey there beautiful, want me to make you some food? I'll bring it upstairs for you." Logan questioned. TenTen lazily nodded her head, resting her head against her pillow.

*Logan's POV*

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, I started making TenTen's favorite pancakes and started making bacon as well, I also made myself some pancakes, once the breakfast was done, I got a bottle of syrup, and poured it on the pancakes. I walked back upstairs and entered TenTen's room. "I made your favorite, pancakes!" I said excitedly. "Ugh, thanks." TenTen groaned. "What, do you not like what I made?" I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh no, that's not it, I'm just tired, we stayed up pretty late last night." TenTen said. "Oh, well eat up TenTen, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I told her. I sat down on the bed next to her, kissing her on the cheek, to which she gasped and I suddenly remembered I wasn't dreaming and I prepared myself for a slap in the face, but no such thing came upon my face. I opened my eyes to a blushing TenTen, "Hey, I like you too, but can we talk about this later?" TenTen nervously asked. "Sure." I said, this time I was the one blushing. I looked at the clock and gasped in horror at what I saw.

*Normal POV*

"You blockhead! Lady Tsunade is going to kill you! You realize that right?!" TenTen yelled at Logan as he raced down the stairs and out the door. Logan was about 20 minutes late to his noon rendezvous with the Hokage regarding his new squad. Jeez what a great way to start his ninja career, they'll probably bump him down to academy status again. Logan Raced up the stairs of the Hokage tower, and entered the office, immediately dodging a book that was thrown at Logan's head. Logan began sweating profusely on the back of his head as he smiled nervously at the furious Hokage. "So nice of you to join us, Logan." Tsunade said. "Here is your new ninja squad, be glad I decided to let you keep your rank as genin. " Tsunade said. "Thank you so much lady Tsunade, may I add that you're looking particularly beautiful today. Hehe." Logan said nervously. Logan turned to face his new squad members. The leader was a tall man with dark brown hair and the standard Konoha flak jacket on, the rest of the team consisted of a small framed girl with dirty blonde hair, and a boy with wild light brown hair. "Hello there, I am Naburama, these are your teammates, obviously. Get acquainted, we're moving out soon for a mission." Naburama said, dismissing the young ninja. Logan began leaving the Hokage tower, suddenly sensing that someone was following him. He turned around and found his two other teammates were following him, without even trying to hide it. "Hey, want to go get some food?"

The young girl said. "Sure" I replied. I followed the pair of ninja to a small restaurant, "This is my favorite place to eat!" the young girl said. "By the way, my name's Jinna, what's your name?" Jinna asked. "My name's Logan, thanks for asking." Logan replied. The boy turned towards Logan and spoke, "Hey, my name is Marley. Nice to meet you." Marley greeted. Logan smiled at the sight of him already getting along with his new teammates. "So, when is our mission?" Logan asked curiously. "It should be sometime soon." Jinna answered. "Awesome! My next goal is to become a chunin! So doing missions is what I gotta do!" Logan said with determination. "Great, that means you'll be excited for this new mission." Naburama said smiling as he appeared behind Logan. *4 Hours later* "Logan reporting in, I have eyes on the target." Logan said into his radio. "Alright, get it, I'll be there to help you very soon." Jinna said through the radio. Logan then sneakily crept through the bushes and approached their mission target. Logan then silently jumped into the air towards the target, Logan's heart pumping faster and faster the closer he got to it. Logan then pounced on top of the target, immediately feeling the skin on his face and chest being slashed apart followed by a large "MEOW!" as the lost cat tried desperately to escape Logan's grasp. Logan did not loosen his vice-like grip on the cat no matter how much damage the cat dealt to him. Logan grunted and the cat growled, suddenly Logan heard laughter behind him. Logan turned around and found Jinna and Marley laughing hysterically at the sight before them, "What happened Logan? Did the cat hurt you?!" Jinna said. "You two shouldn't be teasing the only one who was present during the capture of your mission target, that's not true teamwork." Naburama scolded. "Can we get out of here now, this cat is annoying." Logan said being scratched on the shoulder by the cat. "Yes, of course, let's go." Naburama said.

*Back at Hokage Tower*

"Good job on your mission, team 14. This is a testament to your potential to be great ninjas, I will see you again tomorrow. Dismissed!" The hokage said. Logan, Jinna, Marley, and Naburama all exited the Hokage's office and said their goodbyes to each other. Logan then headed back home and fell fast asleep on TenTen's couch, giving in to his own exhaustion.

(Logan's POV)

It felt like only a few minutes after I collapsed on TenTen's couch and I was opening my eyes the next morning. "Hey, where is TenTen?" I asked TenTen's father, rubbing my eyes. "Oh, she is on a mission far away right now." TenTen's father said. "Ok, have a great day!" I said, saying farewell to TenTen's Father. I then found my way to my team's meet up spot, where I found all of my teammates waiting for me. "Well, look who's late." Marley said, smirking at me. "Well then, let's get to our mission then." Naburama said.

(Normal POV)

Logan and his team would later go on to complete 17 D-rank missions, 7 C-rank missions, and 10 B-rank missions before they were offered any higher level missions. Logan would grow more and more experienced as a ninja as his team went on more missions together.

(Author's Note)

Hello, I have been thinking of how to go about writing up the new chapters for this story for a while now, and I know I listed all the missions that my character Logan has been on with his team at the end of this chapter, and I know that's kinda lame, but, I am going to make a few chapters dedicated to some of these missions. I will probably mention one or two of the C-rank missions and at least 3 or 4 of the B-rank missions, to be honest I don't have an exact number right now, If all the readers would be kind enough to leave a review of this chapter telling me what you would like to see and/or how many of the C-rank and B-rank missions. I already have the future of this story planned out, however, like I said earlier, I am just thinking about how I will execute it. Well, that about wraps up my Author's note. Oh yeah, I forgot to do this earlier but, I don't own Naruto or the Naruto universe (obviously) but I do own Logan, Jinna, Marley, Naburama, and Royoi Hyuga. Well then, with that said, I will see you all in the next chapter!


	5. A Strange New World: Chapter 4

*Three Months later* (Regular POV)

Logan met up with his team in the early morning, he found his whole squad waiting for him at their normal meet-up spot, which was in the center of Konoha village. Logan approached the team, wiping his eyes with exhaustion. "Hey guys." Logan said tiredly. "Get ready everybody, we have a mission, we are going to the border of the land of fire." Naburama said. "Alright, let's go!" Logan said, perking up. Logan had been doing well on his missions lately, the Chunin exam would be coming up soon, and Logan planned on taking on the exam with his team whom he had grown to love as comrades and as friends. Logan and his team were jumping through the trees, moving away from the Leaf Village.

*4 Hours Later*

"Phew, finally. We made it!" Marley said, breaking the Ice that built up between the teammates on the way to the border. "So Naburama sensei, what are we doing here exactly?" Logan asked. "The local town government has placed a tax on all exports and imports that are going through this town, and as you might be able to guess the people aren't very happy about that. So we need to help keep the situation under control." Naburama said. "Alright, that sounds easy enough. Trust me, I got this Naburama sensei." Logan said. "Well, it is a team effort!" Jinna yelled in frustration. The team arrived at the town that Naburama had told them of, Logan looked on in thought, planning out his actions for the next 48 hours. "Alright follow me, we are going to check in to a local hotel." Naburama said, leading his squad into a small hotel. The squad of ninjas signed in and went to their room, a room with three beds. "What the hell! Why are there only three beds?!" Marley yelled in horror. "Calm down Marley, you and Logan will just have to share. It won't kill either of you." Naburama scolded. "Fine, but you better not do anything weird Logan." Marley said accusingly. "Why, in the world, would I do anything weird?" Logan asked sarcastically. "Hey Naburama, I'm going to head outside, to get some fresh air, is that ok?" Logan asked his sensei. "Sure but don't wander too far, I need you to be able to provide combat assist immediately if needed." Naburama said. With that Logan left his squad in their hotel room.

(Logan's POV)

I stepped outside of the hotel and walked deeper into the town, I eventually found my way to what appeared to be a mall of some sorts. I immediately found a group of people arguing with each other, it seemed that part of the people were figures of authority and the others seemed to be rebellious young people who didn't seem to be any older than me. I slowly put away my Konoha Headband so as to not arouse suspicion, not knowing how the people felt about Konoha-nin. "You selfish pigs keep taxing us and it's ruining our village, I can't believe you can't see that!" one of the young people said. "Why can't you understand that taxes are necessary to run a town! You kids are too young to understand anything that's going on! Now if you don't get out of here, you will be arrested!" one of the authority figures said sternly. The young group retreated from the mall, disappearing from view. I approached the authoritative group, "What was that all about?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "The kids of this town don't like that taxes on all imports and exports have risen. They just don't understand, my name is Captain Hoshiromo, you must be new here." Hoshiromo said. "As a matter of fact, I am. Could you explain to me the logistics behind the taxes?" I asked carefully. "Sure, but we should head back to the police's headquarters, it's safer there." Hoshiromo said. "Sounds like a deal." I said. With this, I followed Hoshiromo and his squad of three other police officers. We eventually made it to the police headquarters. After we entered the headquarters, Hoshiromo lead me to his office, "So do you still want to discuss the logistics of the tax?" Hoshiromo asked. "Yes, please." I said. "Well, as you know the third shinobi world war took a heavy toll on some places more than others, our town is one of those places, we have tried everything before raising the taxes. But none of it worked, we have virtually no other choice but to raise the taxes." Hoshiromo said. "Well, that sounds like a very complicated problem, but I bet if someone from the outside world were to explain to them why the taxes have been placed and if you could get support from an outside source, this problem would be resolved." I said. "Let me help your town out." I asked. "Sure, but how would you help us get support from an outside source?" Hoshiromo asked. I revealed my Konoha headband to him, preparing myself for what was to come next. "Ah, so you're a Konoha-nin, well, we have tried to contact them, but they have never been able to help us, but if you think you can change their minds, then be my guest." Hoshiromo said. I exited the police HQ and walked back to the hotel that my team is staying at. I entered my room and found that everyone but Naburama was asleep. "Hey Naburama, I gathered some intelligence on the tension between the Police and the teenagers of this town. The chief of Police authorized us to try and talk some sense into the teenagers, maybe we can negotiate some kind of deal that would benefit both the people and the town?" I suggested. "Well, I would scold you, but you're actually not as bad at gathering intelligence as I would've thought." Naburama said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I said, slightly offended. Naburama just chuckled, "Just go to sleep Logan." Naburama said. I climbed into my bed and fell fast asleep. The next morning I woke up to find that my squad wasn't in the room. I got up out of bed and walked out of my room and went looking for my squad. I found them downstairs in the diner eating pancakes. "Hey guys, how's the food here?" I asked my squad mates. "It's pretty good. Sit down, I'll buy you some food." Naburama said. I sat down at the table with my team, and I looked at the menu, "So, have you decided on what you want?" Naburama asked me. "Yes, I have, I would like the bacon and eggs." I said politely. About ten minutes later the waitress came over with my food, "Here you are young man, eggs and bacon." She said. "Thank you so much." I said. "Alright, you all can thank Logan for gathering some much needed intelligence for this mission that will no doubt shorten this mission significantly. So we will be talking to the young people of this town to try and solve this problem." Naburama said. Once I finished my food, we all went back upstairs to our room so that we could brush out teeth. Then, we exited the hotel and began our trip to the part of town where the young and rebellious people lived at. We found out that the youngsters hung around an old factory that used to produce steel, so we headed there first. We eventually made it to the steel factory and were greeted by two young looking people, "Who are you and why are you here?" One of them asked. "We are here to try and find a resolution to the problem in your town, may we come inside?" Naburama asked in an innocent voice while smiling. "Yes, but first you are going to hand over all weapons you have on you, all four of you. We're not stupid, so don't try and hide any weapons from us." The boy said. "Ok, we're not here to cause any trouble." Naburama said. We handed the young kids over to them without any resistance, "You'll get this back once we're done here." The young kid said. The two youngsters led us inside the steel factory and we were greeted by another youngster who seemed to be their leader, he was wearing a green jacket with multiple pockets on it and blue jeans. This young boy had a scar on his chin and had a mean look on his face. "Who are these chumps?" The boy said. "They think that they can help solve our problem, they handed over their weapons without any trouble, I think they're legit sir." The boy who greeted us earlier said.


	6. A Strange New World: Chapter 5

"So, we have some outsiders huh, well I'm all ears for solutions." The boy said, touching his ears. "Well, we know that the people of this town don't like being taxed, and we know that this town's economy is hurting severely, hmm." Naburama said. "Hey, listen, I know that you guys feel like they have no right to tax you, but you must realize that if the town doesn't make money, eventually, all of the people will starve and not have any money at all. We can possibly try and get money from the Leaf in order to help the people of this town get back on their feet." I suggested. "Yeah that should definitely work, and I think that if we explained to lady fifth that the money is the only way to solve this problem, then she should be able to give the town money right Naburama?" Jinna suggested. "Now hold on there, I need to report in, and then we will decide how to deal with this problem." Naburama said. Naburama reported the information that we had gathered to the Village through his walkie talkie and then returned to discuss the situation. "Ok, so we need to have the two parties meet, and discuss what they think would help diffuse the situation, would you be willing to do that? Um… What's your name again, I don't recall us hearing your name?" Naburama asked. "My name is Renny, and I will meet with the chief of police only if he promises not to arrest me on sight." Renny said. "Great! We will go arrange the meeting. We will be back soon." Naburama said. We left the steel factory and set off for the Police HQ, once we arrived we found the police chief in his office, "Hello sir, I am Naburama of the Hidden Leaf Village, this is my team, Jinna, Marley, and you've already met Logan. We spoke with the leader of the rebels and we suggested a meeting between you and him, no conflicts, just a meeting, just my team, you, and the rebel leader, he has agreed to come alone only if you do and as long as you don't immediately arrest him once we meet up. What do you say? This may be the only chance you get to understand both sides of the issue and hopefully find a resolution." Naburama suggested. "I don't know, are you sure he will keep his word?" Captain Hoshiromo asked. "Yes, he gave us his word." Naburama said. "Ok… I don't like this, and if anything goes wrong then I will arrest him, do I make myself clear?" Captain Hoshiromo asked. "Yes of course. The meeting will be tomorrow at dawn, at the edge of town." Naburama said. We then said farewell to the police chief and then we made our way back to the steel factory and informed Renny of the police chief's compliance, then we made our way back to the hotel. "Phew! All these politics are getting boring! When can we get another action-packed mission Naburama-sensei?" Marley asked. "Well, if you want action then you guys should sign up for the Chunin exams, they're quickly approaching, the sign up deadline is this Friday and the exams begin next Monday, you guys have been working hard on your missions for the past 3 months, I think you're more than ready. Your teamwork skills are great which is why we have completed so many missions together, I think you guys really could pass the exams." Naburama said. I was completely moved by his words, and I assume Jinna and Marley were also moved. "Thanks sensei! That means a lot coming from you." Jinna said happily. "Yeah, thank you, really." Marley said. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Well, it's pretty late, we should get to bed." Naburama said. We all climbed in bed and went to sleep. The next morning we all went to the meeting spot, Marley was wiping his eyes in exhaustion, "Why do we have to meet so early?" Marley asked to no one in particular. "We're here." Naburama said as we arrived at the location. "Alright gentlemen, let's talk this out." Naburama said. The police chief and the rebel leader talked for about an hour, coming to the conclusion that there was no real solution to their problem other than possibly getting help from Konoha. "Well if you both think that is the only solution, then I will contact the Hokage and request a care package of money be dropped off here." Nabirama said. Naburama convinced the Hokage that the town needed extra money to help end its problems. "Ok guys, the money will be here in two days, your problems should be solved now." Naburama said. "Thank you so much, we will never forget what you've done here. Truly, thank you." Hoshiromo and Renny said. Renny and Hoshiromo then shook hands and agreed to end their conflicts and lift the tax. My team and I returned to our hotel and gathered our things before heading back to Konoha. *4 Hours later* We finally arrived at the village gates and entered the village. We went to the Hokage tower and were dismissed by the Hokage. As we were leaving, I suggested that we all go sign up for the Chunin exams, to which Jinna and Marley happily agreed. Once we were signed up, we all went to our respective homes to rest. I entered TenTen's house and found TenTen on her couch. "Hey TenTen, we may be the same rank soon, I signed up for the Chunin exams with my team just now!" I said with glee. "Wow! Congratulations Logan, I know you'll pass your Chunin exams!" TenTen said. "Thanks so much TenTen." I said. I walked upstairs and took a nap, I dreamed of my future as an awesome ninja.

*The Following Monday* (Still Logan's POV)

Today was the day, my team and I were entering the Chunin exams today, I was incredibly hyped. I was walking to the meeting spot that me and my team agreed on. Once I met up with them, we all walked towards the Chunin examination building. Once we arrived, we were greeted by many different ninja from all different types of villages, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, and even Otogakure. I was especially surprised to see Royoi Hyuga there, considering that his team barely graduated from the academy. After a few minutes of awkward waiting, The test procter entered the building, "Hello, my name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be the procter for the first part of your Chunin exams." Ibiki said.


	7. A Strange New World: Chapter 6

Ibiki handed out a written test, which I hadn't expected at all, "This is the written test which makes up the first part of the exams. There are many experienced ninja who are masters at situational awareness, so they will know if any of you are cheating, if anyone is caught cheating, the guilty student will automatically be failed along with their team, you may begin the test now." Ibiki said, causing all of the young Genin to immediately start writing. I looked through all of the questions briefly before starting, all of them seemed very difficult and didn't seem to have any real answer. I thought about Ibiki's warning for cheating, it was very peculiar that Ibiki emphasized that IF you got caught, you would fail, was he testing us on our ability to gather intelligence? If so, I hope my teammates have figured that out by now.

My eyes scanned carefully around the room, I was searching for someone who knew what they were doing. Aha, Royoi Hyuga, he was already done with the first page, I looked at his answers, going over them three times, and came to the conclusion that they were indeed correct. I then began searching for someone who had the second page completed, but to no avail. I now had to play the waiting game, which was fine by me, I still had plenty of time left. I looked back over all of the questions and found that there were only nine.

Odd, normally the tests end with an even number, I didn't stop to question this because I found someone who was done with the second page, this time around I only had time to go over his questions twice because he flipped the page before I could go over them a third time, nonetheless, I concluded that this boy's answers were correct. I was done, all nine problems were complete, I put my pencil down and flipped my paper upside down to prevent others from taking my info. After everyone had finished the test, Ibiki spoke up, "All right, now we will administer the tenth question." Ibiki announced. Suddenly I heard sounds of confusion coming from most of the Genin in the room. "Yes, that's right, there is a tenth question, and if you get this question wrong, you will not be able to retake the Chunin exams ever again. But, you may also opt-out of the tenth question and you and your team will be able to retake the exams next year." Ibiki said. This announcement made many Genin panic, leading some to stand up and leave. I didn't see Jinna or Marley stand up, which made me smile a large, genuine smile.

"Alright those of you who stayed, congratulations, you have passed the first part of your exams, if you aren't willing to acknowledge the possibility of your mission ending in your own failure or even your own death, than you are no shinobi. You all have proven that you would gladly stand by your comrades and face whatever outcomes that may befall you." Ibiki said. Everyone in the room suddenly jumped out of their chairs and hollered. Many just sat there, breathing a sigh of relief. "You will now report to the village entrance gate and receive your next instructions. Dismissed!" Ibiki said, dismissing all of the Genin. I exited the building with Jinna and Marley, we were high-fiving each other the whole way to the village gate.

Once we arrived at the gate, we found all the other Genin had arrived too. There also was a tall skinny man with dark black hair standing there to greet us. "Alright everyone listen up! Your next test will be a journey to Sunagakure, out of the 8 total squads I see in front of me, 4 squads will have one scroll with them. Two of the four chosen squads will have a thunder scroll, the other two squads will have a water scroll. I will now assign the scrolls to the 4 squads." The man said. The man then, walked around examining each squad carefully, our squad was assigned a thunder scroll, and once the man handed out all of the scrolls the man spoke up again, "Alright, now I want all of you to split up into two groups of four. These groups will walk down the paths to my left and right." The man said. We all looked to our left and right to see the paths the man spoke of.

The path on the left looked very treacherous, while the path on the right looked relatively tame. The man then began pointing to certain squads and assigned them to either the right or the left. My squad was assigned to the left side, I gulped in fear. We began walking silently down the path. The trees around the path were so close together that it blocked out the sunlight. None of the other squads made any attempt to break the ice that was caused by the eerie silence. After quite a bit of walking, we found another Konoha-nin, an average height woman with dark brown hair. She then picked out one squad to stay with her and instructed the rest of us to keep walking. This went on for four more times, my squad was assigned to the last path.

Our procter was a scary looking man who had lost an eye and had a large burn mark that ran across his face. After about 5 minutes of planning between me and my squad, a horn was suddenly heard in the distance. "That's the starting signal, good luck, and remember to protect your scroll and get another scroll too, or you fail." The large man said. Immediately after he was done giving us his last bit of advice me, Marley, and Jinna all leaped into the trees and began our journey. The first thing we planned to do was to find the other squad that had the water scroll on our path. Luckily, they were released with the procter right before ours, so we began moving towards their general area.

After nearly 15 hours of moving towards the other squad we eventually found them camping out near the edge of a field. We stayed in the trees and watched them for a long while, eventually, we moved closer to the squad and stayed there for a while, the ninjas in the squad fell asleep without leaving one of them awake to guard for other ninja squads like mine from stealing their scroll, a foolish move on their part. "Ok, Jinna, you're the best at close-quarters stealth than me or Marley, so you will jump down there and steal their scroll then regroup with us up here again. If there are any problems, we will give you an assist. Got it?" I ordered. Jinna nodded her head and jumped down to the field and stealthily maneuvered her way around the sleeping Genin and stole the scroll. She then stealthily maneuvered her way back to the outside of the makeshift camp and jumped up into the trees and met back up with me and Marley, "I got it, let's get out of here." Jinna said.

(Author's Note)

Hey, so I have received reviews that informed me of the formatting issue in my chapters, so I edited the format and I think I have fixed it, if not, please let me know, I really want to make this story the best that I can. Also, thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me that people are actually reading, also I have written out much more than what I have currently posted and I think you all will like how it turns out. Well, I don't want to ramble on so I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. A Strange New World: Chapter 7

Me, Jinna, and Marley all made a makeshift camp out of strong leaves we found on the edge of the field up in the trees, once we made sure the leaves were stable and that they could hold our wait, we all laid down on them, causing the leaves to bent inward a little, which then caused the three of us to slide into a little huddle, which would surely keep us warm throughout the night. Marley and Jinna immediately fell asleep, but I was still lingering in the state between being asleep and being awake. I gazed up at the stars and sighed at how beautiful they were, there were much more stars in the sky out here because there were no lights like there were in the village. I then questioned the secureness of our position, I picked myself up and looked around stealthily making sure not to bounce the "bed" we had made. After thoroughly watching the perimeter I laid my head back down and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I found that Marley and I were cuddled up together, Marley then woke up and we both blushed for about 10 seconds and then he flipped over and woke Jinna up. Once we were all awake I opened up my bag and revealed 3 rice balls, "Woah, were did you get those?" Marley whispered. "I brought them along, I have much more where that came from, I also have bottled water too, so we should be good on food and water for the trip to Suna." I whispered in response. We all had our little breakfast in the trees and then we packed up our stuff and went on our way. "Wait stop, do you guys see that?" I asked, pointing downwards towards a group of ninja that seemed confused as to where their scroll went. "Guys, let's just sneak around, yeah?" I suggested. Jinna and Marley nodded in agreement.

After some careful maneuvering past the ninja we continued on our way. (Normal POV) Logan and his team kept going not knowing that they were being watched by Royoi Hyuga and his team, who had been closely following them shortly after they acquired their second scroll. It took a long while, a whole day and a half since they obtained their scroll to get to the border of the land of fire and Sunagakure. When they did arrive, they made a small tent out of sticks and leaves to provide them with shelter for the night.

(Logan's POV) We all sat around together and ate our rice balls and drank our water. "Ok guys, we are at the halfway mark on our food and water, so we need to make the most out of these next few days distance-wise." I explained quietly to which my team agreed. "Hey you guys, I'm going to sleep a little early ok, so play Rochambeau or whatever to decide who is going to be the first watch." Marley said sleepily laying down in his bed, falling asleep instantly. "Hey, Jinna, there is a squad following us. I first noticed them the day after we got our second scroll. What do you think we should do?" I asked being extremely quiet, just in case the enemy squad was right outside of our tent. "We should just wait until they come to us. We have both scrolls so we have the advantage, we just need to be ready for the possibility of an attack." Jinna said.

After about 5 to 10 minutes of discussing multiple counter attack strategies, Jinna and I fell asleep. The next morning we all disassembled our tent and began walking through the desert towards the village. After about an hour of walking, Marley keeled over and landed face first on the hot sand. "Marley?!" Jinna screamed. I then froze, all of my muscles locking in place, the enemy team made their move. I looked around, scanning our surroundings. They were nowhere to be found, the ninja on this team were smart, they planned their move and carried it out without any of us even knowing, not even Marley. I looked for even the slightest sign of where they could be, but I couldn't find anything, this was not a good position to be in at all.

I suddenly felt something prick me in the arm, after about ten seconds of me scanning my surroundings to find the enemy ninjas, I began to feel my head starting to spin, I had to focus on my situation. Suddenly I heard a voice begin speaking to me, "Hello Logan, remember me? I am the one who you stole the limelight from, I was supposed to be the valedictorian of the ninja academy, not you." I recognized the cold, calculating voice, it was Royoi's voice. "Royoi, listen, I'm much older, you're no less of a prodigy than you were before I joined the academy, listen to reason, please." I said. "No, Logan you listen, I was being looked at by the ANBU, they were going to pick me up as one of their own, but you just had to interfere and mess everything up." Royoi said with pure anger in his voice.

"Listen Royoi, if we just talk to whoever is in charge of the ANBU, then I'm sure they will allow you to be picked up again." I said, hoping he would buy it. "Haha, talk to the leader of the ANBU! You can't just TALK to the leader of ANBU, he is an unknown observer who finds the most promising candidates that are possibly ready to be in ANBU. You can't just talk to him! But guess what, it doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you, and your stupid team." Royoi said. "Where's your team to help you do that Royoi?" I asked. "They were too weak, they couldn't even fight off a pack of dam wolves." Royoi said. This was crazy, did Royoi really leave his team to die to a pack of wolves. "Don't make me do this Royoi. I don't want to hurt you." I said, admitting that I didn't want violence. "Oh, but I do." Royoi said with an evil smile on his face.

Royoi and I began violently striking each other, he began blocking off all of my chakra points, I began to feel very exhausted when using my jutsu. Royoi then threw two paralysis senbon into my leg, however, I immediately felt the effects of the paralysis poison, these senbon must have been tipped with a stronger poison than was commonly used. "Come on Royoi, I will let all of this go if you just leave me and my team alone." I pleaded, still trying to diffuse the situation. "Wow, such a great teammate, I wonder how mad you would be if I killed your pretty little teammate here." Royoi said walking briskly towards Jinna.

Royoi grabbed the distracted Jinna by the hair and put a kunai up to her neck. "Royoi, if you don't stop now, I'm going to kill you." I said, visibly angered. "Are you angry Logan? I hope you are. I hope you are just as filled with rage as I was when I kill this little bitch here." Royoi said. "Aww, is little Royoi having a fit? Did you here mommy and daddy say that word? Are you trying to be a big boy to impress mommy and daddy? How cute!" I teased with all the venom I could muster in my voice. "Argh! I'll kill you!" Royoi said, throwing Jinna by her hair onto the ground and charging at me. I then threw a shuriken into Royoi's shoulder and ran towards him. I pulled out a kunai and slashed at Royoi's face, causing the blade to slice out his eyes.

My ears stopped processing sound for a moment once I realized the decision I had to make, Royoi screamed and put his hands in front of his eyes, the only reason I knew he was screaming because his mouth was hanging open, he was swinging his arms around violently, Jinna sat up just to be cut by the furious and badly wounded Royoi. This is when I lost my cool, thinking Jinna was fatally wounded by Royoi's luckily placed hit. I leapt at Royoi and began viciously stabbing him in his chest as he screamed in my face in what I can only describe as an orgy of pain and rage. After about a minute of a brutal stabbing/ shouting match with Royoi, he stopped moving, I calmed down and looked at my hands and clothes, covered in blood, I was covered in Royoi's blood. I looked over to my unconscious teammates, I need to get them out of here, we have to pass this test, after all of this, we NEED to pass.


	9. A Strange New World: Chapter 8

I stumbled towards Jinna, making sure she was still alive, she was, she was just unconscious, I breathed a sigh of relief. I then stumbled towards an unconscious Marley, making sure he was ok, I heard his breathing which calmed me down, both of my teammates were ok, they would both be okay. I noticed the blood still on my hands, it really wasn't some bad dream, I had violently killed that boy, it was justified though, god my head hurt, I need to get my team out of here though, I picked up Jinna and pulled out my trap wire and I positioned her in a piggyback sort of position, I then picked up Marley and threw him over my shoulder, I tied him up with my trap wire as well, their positioning was definitely awkward, but it would have to do.

I began traveling towards Sunagakure, after about 10 minutes of walking tiredly, I heard footsteps to my right, I looked to my right side to find an injured pair of Suna ninja. "Hey, are you guys injured badly?" I asked. One of them widened their eyes wildly in fear, the other turned to me with a concerned look on his face, "Sorry about my friend, we ran in to some less than friendly Konoha ninja, they killed our other teammate, but we have both scrolls." He said. That is odd, why would he mention that they have both scrolls, how does he know that I wouldn't attack him? I asked myself suspiciously. "Why would you tell me that? You don't know whether I am hostile or not?" I asked. "Heh, well, I guess I'm just tired… Do you have both scrolls?" The ninja asked. "Yeah, do you want to travel with me?" I asked. I was making a leap, trusting these Suna-nin. "Sure! Sounds like fun." The ninja said. As we walked, we talked, I learned a lot about the Suna ninja and their other, deceased teammate.

Eventually, we arrived at the tower and were greeted by Suna ninja. "Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be here. Sunagakure is still on high alert. The Akatsuki attempted to assassinate the Kazekage, the Chunin exams are over. We will escort you Konoha-nin home. You Suna-nin need to go home, your results still are valid, so, depending on your decisions and teamwork, you may still graduate to Chunin. I said farewell to the Suna-nin and then the Adult Suna-nin helped me carry my teammates all the way back to Konoha. We took a shortcut of course, which cut off nearly two days from our trip there, eventually, my teammates woke up, we all then kept going to Konoha.

Eventually, we made it back to the Konoha gates, the Suna-nin explained to the gate guards what had happened and then they left. I walked with my teammates, who were sulking that we would most likely not become Chunin. I didn't have the energy to sulk, not after what had happened during the Chunin exams. We walked towards the Hokage tower and entered the Hokage office. Once the Hokage talked to us about how we would be able to take a few days off due to our experiences in the exam. Once we wrote our reports, we all separated and went home.

(Normal POV)

Tsunade had lots of paperwork to do, especially after the Kazekage incident, Shizune handed her a mass of new papers that were in orange folders. She read all of them, many of them were after-action reports on the young Konoha-nin that participated in the Chunin exams. She picked one up that peaked her interest, it was the report on Logan's team, turns out that Logan ended up brawling with Royoi Hyuga, a young prodigy that was up for ANBU recruitment. Tsunade was shocked when she read that Logan was forced to kill the younger Hyuga ninja. Two Suna ninja who met up with Logan and his team in Sunagakure found him with both of his teammates, Marley and Jinna tied to him with his trap wire, a smart way to carry both of them without having to carelessly drag them one of them through the hot sand.

The two Suna ninja recommended that Logan be promoted to Chunin, and the observer who was in charge of watching Logan and his team suggested that Logan be promoted to Jonin, something that surprised Tsunade. Had Logan really done so well that he was deserving of the rank of Jonin? She thought to herself, Tsunade decided that she would wait until Logan's team became active again before deciding on whether or not to promote Logan.

(Logan's POV)

I felt like total crap, I killed a small boy, how do I come back from that? I didn't have the answer to that question, but I would need to find the answer to that question, and soon. I arrived at Tenten's house and I entered it. Tenten then immediately asked how my exams went, when I told her, I broke down crying and she cupped my face in her hands and comforted me. "Hey hey, you had to right, he was going to hurt your friends right? It's what you have to do as a ninja, sometimes you have to make hard decisions that will impact you in life, we just have to accept that." Tenten said. "Thanks Tenten, that helps my conscience a lot." I said. I had been laying down on the couch in her living room with my head laying in her lap and her stroking my hair. I eventually fell asleep after about 15 minutes of this.

The next morning, I awoke from my slumber to find that I was still laying in Tenten's lap, however, she laid down on the couch too so she pulled me up some more so we could still lie together. I stood up from my spot on the couch and went to go pee, then I walked back to the couch with a blanket I had grabbed on the way back. I then gently moved Tenten to the side and I laid down right next to her and laid the blanket on top of us. She immediately snuggled up beside me. I became incredibly warm, eventually Tenten awoke,she smiled brightly at me and snuggled up to me more. "Hey, umm… what is the status of our relationship?" I asked. "Um… well, I find a lot of attractive qualities about you and you and I seem to connect a lot and I feel like I can tell you anything, which is crazy since we've only known each other for almost a year. But I do like you Logan, I just don't know to what extent yet, is that ok?" She asked hesitantly. "Of course, but be warned, I will convince you to give me a kiss." I said smiling a goofy grin.

Tenten then pushed me off the couch and spoke up, "Just get going on making breakfast…" She said giggling. It was strange to hear her act so girlishly, usually she acted tomboyishly, which is what made her cute, but I have to say when she acted girlishly, that was also cute, it was because it was like a rarity that she only showed around close friends. "Alright, you win. But this war isn't over missy, not by a long shot." I said sticking my tongue out. I walked into the kitchen and made Tenten some pancakes, her favorite meal for breakfasts. I served her the pancakes and she happily ate them. I then ate mine and then spoke up. "Hey, I'm going to go check up on my teammates, I'll be back in a little while." I said, leaving the house.

I walked over to Jinna's house and checked up on her, her and I talked for a long while about what happened, she had informed me about a funeral for Royoi that was going on tonight at 6:00, I decided that I would attend, under a false name of course as to not disturb the event. I then left to go to Marley's house, I ran into Naburama along the way there, "Hello Logan, are you doing ok?" He asked me. "Yes, I am sensei thank you for asking. "Hey, I figured you should try using these litmus papers to determine your chakra nature in order to master those types of jutsu, so you can become an awesome ninja. Just like you always dreamed, to activate the litmus papers, you must channel your chakra into the paper, and what happens to the paper determines what chakra nature you have." Naburama explained. "Huh, I guess I will have to try these out then." I said. I then said farewell, and kept going on my way to Marley's house.

Once I arrived at Marley's house, I then talked to him and we joked around and he helped downplay the whole thing, making me feel much better. After about an hour and a half of just hanging out and joking, I walked back to Tenten's house. I then talked to Tenten about me going to Royoi's funeral, she then got me some all black clothes to wear to attend the funeral in.


	10. A Strange New World: Chapter 9

I was sitting at the funeral, many Hyuga's were there, all of them were crying profusely. I was even shedding a few tears, I felt a painful feeling in my chest as well as an intense feeling of remorse. Once the funeral was over I walked slowly back to Tenten's house and entered. I walked to the couch and I laid down on it, it was going to be a long week…

*1 week after Chunin exams were interrupted* (Logan's POV)

I have been very depressed ever since Royoi's funeral, I keep getting told by everyone who knows what I did tells me that I did the right thing. I think I should train today to get my mind off of this stuff. I left to go to the canyon that I like to train at. Once I arrived I marveled at the beautiful scenery, the sky was a beautiful orange while the clouds were all pink with white edges. I then pulled out the litmus papers that Naburama sensei gave me, I decided that I would wait until I was done with my training. I spent an hour of hard agility training and then I wiped off my sweat and then I pulled out the litmus papers that Naburama sensei gave, now wishing to use them.

I held one of the papers in my right hand, calming the noises in my ears and in my mind. I then focused all of my chakra into the paper. After about 15 seconds of focusing my chakra into the paper, the paper suddenly got extremely soggy and fell apart. Huh, I guess I have control over the water chakra nature, which Naburama explained to me. I returned to Konoha and researched legendary water jutsu users. I found one man who was still alive, master Rybushi of Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, I decided I would set out to Kirigakure and learn all the water type jutsu's that master Rybushi knew of. I began walking to the Hokage tower and entered her office.

I had to wait for Tsunade to get off of her phone, to which she was angrily yelling into. She then hung up and sighed in exhaustion. "Hello Logan, are you feeling better?" She asked me. "Yes, Tenten made me feel so much better, she was such a great listener and she gave me good advice." I said. She smiled at me and then spoke up, "She is a good girl, strong and beautiful." Tsunade said. "That she is lady fifth, that she is. But that's not why I came here, I found out that I have control over the water chakra nature and I researched the best users of water chakra jutsu's. I found one man, Rybushi of Kirigakure, I was wondering if you would allow me to take a trip to Kirigakure in order to train harder than I ever have in order to become an awesome ninja." I explained/asked. "Hmm… alright, I will allow this, but if you aren't back in at least two years, I will consider you a missing-nin and you will be known as a criminal. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded fervently and began walking to the door, "Um… where are you going Logan, I didn't dismiss you yet." Tsunade said. I walked back in front of her desk nervously, "My apologies lady fifth, I am just excited." I said. "Well, you're about to get even more excited because I have a special message for you, the observer who oversaw your team during the Chunin exams has suggested that you be promoted to Jonin due to your actions, which he believed, saved the lives of your teammates, as well as the fact that you held back against Royoi until you absolutely had to. I thought about this for a while, and, I decided I would promote you to Jonin!" Tsunade said proudly. I felt my knees get weak, my mouth quivered into a shaky smile, I leapt into Tsunade's arms and hugged her extremely tight. "Oh Tsunade, thank you thank you thank you! You made my dream of being an awesome ninja come true!" I yelled in pure glee. Shizune just smiled happily at the sight of me in tears holding onto Tsunade.

Once I composed myself, I said farewell to Tsunade and walked happily towards Tenten's house. I packed about a year's worth of supplies into my large travel bag, then I walked to Tenten's room and I then knocked on her door, when she answered, I hugged her tightly, "Why so happy?" She asked. "I just got promoted to Jonin!" I explained excitedly. After several seconds of squealing. I explained to Tenten that I would be leaving for Kirigakure to train, much like Naruto had recently left with Jiraiya to train. "Please, come back as soon as you can and don't get hurt." She pleaded. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, and I won't get hurt too much, goodbye Tenten, I'm going to miss you, and your awesome personality. Say goodbye to your dad for me." I said, kissing her on the forehead gently. I grabbed my bag and then I walked towards Marley and Jinna's houses respectively. After telling them of my promotion, I set out on my journey to Kirigakure, my dreams will come true soon enough, I just need to make it to Kirigakure.

*6 months later*

I arrived at Kirigakure and immediately felt at home in the village, there was a thick layer of mist surrounding the village and it gave the village a peaceful and placid feeling. I then started asking around about the whereabouts of master Rybushi, I was directed towards a temple on the outskirts of the village that had the Kirigakure symbol on it, I walked to the edge of the village and found the temple that I was directed to. I entered the temple and found an old man with long gray hair sitting on a large mat, meditating.

"Hello, master Rybushi, I am Logan, a Konoha-nin. I wish to train under you and master the art of water type jutsu's, I will do anything to train under you." I pleaded, bowing to him. The man thought for a moment then he stood up and looked at me, "I will train you, on one condition, you listen carefully whenever I am teaching you. Do I make myself clear?" Rybushi asked. I nodded in agreement. "If you walk through that door over there, walk down the hallway, and you will find your room at the end of the hallway on the left, rest up, because tomorrow, we will start your training. I walked down the hallway and found the room that Rybushi had told me about, I entered the room and found a cozy little room with a wooden floor and a small bed near a window. I placed my pack on the ground near the bed and took my headband off, I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over me, I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and put on my headband, I stood up out of my bed and walked out of my room. I searched around the temple for a few minutes, but I could not find Rybushi sensei anywhere. I made one more lap around the inside of the temple before I exited the temple to search for my new teacher. I walked around the perimeter of the temple and found a training area, it had a padded flooring area with multiple target practice dummies and trap gauntlets, there was also a pool that seemed to be about 12 feet deep. I looked around some more and found Rybusi meditating under a cherry blossom tree. "Good morning Logan, are you ready to start your training, today I will be teaching you the basic water style jutsu's. Alright, I want you to focus your chakra and picture a raging river in your mind." Rybushi instructed.

After about 5 hours of learning the basic water jutsu, Rybushi spoke up again, "Good, now you have mastered the basic water jutsu's, rest up and when you're ready, we will work on the more advanced jutsu's." Rybushi said. I laid down on some low cut grass and took a nap. I woke up later and stood up I found Rybushi meditating again, "Sensei, I am ready to learn the advanced jutsu's now." I said. "Alright then, let's get started with the Water bullet techniques." Rybushi said as we began my training.


	11. A Strange New World: Chapter 10

Master Rybushi and I had just finished up my training in the advanced water jutsu's and then he spoke up, "Alright Logan, now you know all of the advanced water style jutsu's, we are going to Amegakure two days from now, when we arrive in Amegakure, I will teach you my secret living water technique, but for now, rest up well. Goodnight Logan." Rybushi said. "Goodnight Rybushi sensei." I said. I walked to my room and laid down on my bed, immediately falling asleep.

I woke up the next day to a sharp pain in my muscles. I groaned in pain, I stood up from my bed and got dressed. I put on something light, hoping the semi-cold weather would help sooth my burning muscles. I was wearing a black long-sleeve dry-fit training shirt, my grey ninja pants with a black belt and my black boots. I walked into the main room of the temple and found Rybushi sitting down on a matt, "Good morning Logan, I have a surprise for you, we're going to town to visit a friend of mine. Are you ready to go now?" Rybushi asked. "Yes, I am, let's get going." Logan said. Rybusi and I both stood up and walked to the town. Rybushi was telling me about his friend and how the two have known each other for a long time. We approached a large store that had a large sign on the front that said, "Yantaka's Coats, Cloaks, and Jackets".

We entered the large store and were greeted by a small man with long gray hair that was braided into a single braid. "Ah! Rybushi! What brings my old friend to my humble shop?" The man asked. "It's good to see you again my friend, this is my new student, Logan, and I want to buy him a nice cloak, can you help us?" Rybushi aksed. "Of course, Yantaka always delivers! The cloaks are near the back of the store, there are multiple different types of cloaks back there, water-proof, hooded, patterned, plain, you name it and I guarantee I will have it." Yantaka said. "Logan, why don't you go back there and find a nice cloak that you like while I talk with Yantaka?" Rybushi suggested. I nodded in response and made my way to the back of the store.

I remembered that Rybushi said that we would be going to Amegakure soon, so I walked into the water-proof section and scanned the isle for a cloak that would catch my eye. After about 10 minutes of searching, I found a stunning black cloak that was about as long as an Akatsuki cloak, reaching just above the feet. It had a white outline circle on the torso with a white diamond in the middle of the outline circle, and in the middle of the diamond was a black flower with four pedals. I immediately thought "I need to have this cloak!" I carefully grabbed the cloak so I wouldn't rip it by accident. I re-appeared at the front desk to find Rybushi and Yantaka talking nostalgically. "I would like this cloak please." I said. Rybushi and Yantaka looked at me, "Yes, this is a good cloak. Bring it here son, let me ring it up for you." Yantaka said.

"You can come back any time Logan, you're part of the family now!" Yantaka said smiling. I slipped on the cloak and rybushi cut the tag off. The cloak felt good, it was not too heavy, but also not too light. I shook Yantaka's hand as did Rybushi, afterwards we both exited the store, "What do we do now sensei?" I asked. "Now, we prepare to travel to Amegakure to finish your training." Rybushi said. With that, we began to head back to the temple. Once we entered the temple, we both sat down on matts and thought silently.

"Logan, why did you decide to become my student, aren't there water style users in the Leaf village?" Rybushi asked. "Well, yeah, there are. But I wanted to learn from the master of the water style jutsu, it's the only way to achieve my dream." I said. "What is your dream?" Rybushi asked me genuinely curious. "To become an awesome ninja that people fear and respect! That is my dream!" I said excitedly. "Hehe, well once we're done with your training, you will definitely have achieved that dream." Rybushi said. "Perhaps sensei, perhaps." I said, standing up. I said goodnight to Rybushi sensei and then I walked to my room. I took off my cloak and hung it up near my door, then I changed into my night clothes. I laid down and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning, gathered my ninja supplies and put on my outfit as well as my cloak, I walked outside to the entrance to the temple, I waited for about 2 minutes and finally, Rybushi arrived, we began our trip to Amegakure.

*3 weeks later*

Rybushi and I found a large town on our way to Amegakure, we decided to stop here, as we approached the gate, two men approached us, "Hey newcomers, you have to pay a fine to come through here." One of the men said. "Why do we have to pay a fine gentlemen? Can't we just pass through here, we're not staying here long." Rybushi asked. "Isn't it obvious sensei, this is a shakedown." I said glaring daggers at the two men. "Let me take care of this sensei." I said. I began to pull out a kunai from my pocket, "Come now Logan. There is no need for violence, you boys should leave now, before things get messy." Rybushi said calmly. We walked past the shady men who quickly scuttled off to who knows where. We stayed at an inn in the town. By the time we had gotten our things settled, it was nearing the end of the day. "Rybushi do you mind if I go out and look at the shops?" I asked. "Not at all, but try to be back before it gets too dark." Rybushi said. I nodded and exited the inn.

I walked around the town and saw many shops such as the antique shops, and food shops, but the shop that seemed most interesting to me was a weapons shop that had many swords, knives, and other various weapons in the window. I entered the shop, causing a tiny bell to ring as the door opened. "Hello! How may I help you?" The store owner asked approaching me. "I'm new in town and I'm just taking a look around." I said. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" The store owner asked. "Well… I want to get my hands on a nice sword." I said. "I think I have just what you are looking for, follow me to the back." He said, making a secretive whispering gesture, "That's where I keep all of my good stuff." He said smiling. I walked to the back of the store and the man spoke up again, "My name is Yoshira by the way, I didn't catch your name." Yoshira said. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Logan, it's nice to meet you." I responded politely.

(Author's note)

Hey everybody! I just want to take a minute and say thank you to everybody who is reading, that really means a lot to me! And a big thank you to those who reviewed! Anyways, I have already written out what happened from this point on until my character returns to Konoha, trust me I think you will all like it, please keep on reading, and if you really want to help me out, leave a review. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. A Strange New World: Chapter 11

We entered the storage room and I gazed in awe at the weapons that were in there. Yoshira and I continued walking until we reached a sword rack with a single sword in it. Yoshira picked up the sword and handed it to me. "See how it feels, open it up." Yoshira encouraged. I happily obliged, unsheathing the sword, revealing a beautiful katana. The blade was masterfully crafted and had many markings on it. The hilt was carefully threaded and it felt great in my hands, almost as if I was destined to hold this sword.

"Do you like it or what? This sword has a sling so you can put it on your back or your waist, which not many of my swords have, most of them are waist level. What makes this particular sword so special is that I made it with the last Iron my clan had after their mining business went bankrupt." Yoshira explained. The story behind the sword only added to its enchanting aura. "Are you selling it?" I asked curiously. "Yes, the price is under the sword rack." Yoshira said. I looked at the price tag and turned pale, the price of the sword was exactly as much as I have made from my missions with Naburama and my team. "I think I am going to think about this and come back tomorrow, will it still be here tomorrow?" I asked politely. "Yeah, but come here early if you can, because tomorrow is my famous sale day, where people stop by and buy my wares, my daughter and grandson will be there too, I will see you tomorrow, it was good meeting you." Yoshira said. We shook hands and said farewell to each other.

I made my way back to the inn and told Rybushi about what had happened, he convinced me that some things just weren't worth buying, I asked him if we could still go to the shop tomorrow morning and he agreed. I took off my cloak and went to sleep. The next morning, Rybushi and I went to the local diner and had breakfast. Once we finished eating, we walked to the shop, but once we arrived at the shop, we found it completely trashed. Rybushi and I opened the door, making the tiny bell ring which heightened my nerves immensely, Yoshira appeared from behind the counter, covered in bruises and sweat, "Logan, thank god you're here! These gang members broke into my store and kidnapped my grandson, please Logan, you have to help, these young punks have terrorized this town for a long time now, but this time they've gone too far!" Yoshira said. I heard crying coming from behind the counter, curious, I walked to the other side of the counter and found a young girl, seemingly around her late 20's crying profusely. "Hey there, what's your name?" I asked calmly trying to calm her down. "M-My name is Yoshiko." She said. "What's your son's name? I want him to know that he can trust me when I find him." I asked. "His name is Yoshiba. Please find him." Yoshiko pleaded. "Don't worry, I will." I said smiling. I stood up, "Yoshira, where is this gang's hideout?" I asked. "They have a compound right past the tree line on the outskirts of town." Yoshira explained.

I turned and began to leave the shop when Rybushi grabbed my arm, "Logan, what are you doing, we don't really know these people, this isn't your fight." Rybushi said. "I don't care if I don't know them, for god's sake sensei, a child has been kidnapped! And whether you come with me or not, I'm going." I said with determination. "Alright, if you're that determined to help out, then I guess this could be a great real combat assessment of your new skills." Rybushi said smiling. I turned to Yoshira and spoke up, "I'll be back." I said. Nailed it. Rybushi and I left the shop and walked towards the edge of town. We eventually made it to the compound, watching from the bushes. The same two men who greeted us when we first arrived at the town were guarding the door to the compound, "I will take the one on the right, you take the one on the left." I commanded. Rybushi nodded. Rybushi and I both threw kunai at the same time, both of which struck the men in the neck. Rybushi and I stealthily pulled the bodies into the bushes so no one would notice. We then entered the compound and walked down a dark hallway and found a door at the end of the hallway, I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for anything.

I opened the door and entered a large dark room, the room was so dark that I could not see the wall on the other side of the room. Suddenly, multiple flood lights turned on, blinding me temporarily, "So, you're the one who didn't pay the fee to enter the town huh? Well, you obviously don't know how things work around here so allow me to explain, I am Katsuki, me and my gang here run this town, and you're in our territory. I am going to be honest with you, you're about to have a really bad time." Katsuki said. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, silence filled the room. I was now on edge, I don't know how many men I will be going up against, this isn't good. About ten gang members rushed out of the shadows suddenly and began their attack. One of them rushed right up to me and threw a punch, I dodged it and got ready for a long night, "Water style, thousand water needles of death!" I yelled. My water needles punctured the man's body and he fell limply onto the ground.

3 more gang members ran at me, yelling in rage, "Water style, water gun technique: One-handed magnum!" I yelled, summoning a magnum made out of water. I shot one of the three men in the head, piercing his skull and killing him instantly. I turned and found another gang member right up in my face, I placed the water magnum under his chin and fired, killing him instantly. I then turned again and found the other gang member had stopped in his tracks out of fear, I smiled at him wildly, "Water style, thousand water needles of death!" I yelled. The resulting jutsu ravaged the gang member, he was going to have a closed casket funeral for sure. The other 6 gang members stood there ready to attack. "Water style, droplet spear!" I yelled. Multiple water projectiles about the size of my fist punched through the gang members, killing all of them. I was back to waiting again, if this kept up, I would go insane.

Two large men who looked to be nearly 6ft 8in attacked me from the shadows, "Water style, water barrier!" I yelled, summoning a barrier made out of water between me and the men. I leaped over the two men, "Water style, water gun technique: One-handed magnum!" I yelled. I fired into the two men's head's, the attack killed both of them instantly, "Huh, their skulls were pretty soft, I guess that explains why they just rushed me without any planning at all." I said. This has gone on long enough. "Why don't you come on out Katsuki, stop hiding like a little bitch!" I yelled, trying to play on the man's pride. Suddenly all of the lights in the room turned on, giving me a clear view of the room.

I looked up and saw Katsuki, he was a large man wearing a fur coat and black cargo pants. A struggling Yoshiba was being held by Katsuki. "Water style, water dragon bullet." I nearly whispered. A large water dragon appeared and launched a massive projectile at Katsuki. I jumped up to the platform Katsuki was standing on, I grabbed Yoshiba and punched Katsuki in the face with all the force I could muster, then I leaped off the platform. Katsuki was stunned by the hit and wasn't ready for the incoming attack. I placed my hands over Yoshiba's ears as Katsuki's screams of agony filled the large room. I turned around and saw Katsuki's body lying still on the floor, covered in blood and water. I turned back to Yoshiba, "Hey buddy, let's get you back to your mom." I said. Yoshiba hugged me tightly, "Thank you so much! I was so scared, I thought I wasn't going to see mommy again!" Yoshiba said sobbing. "I wasn't going to let those mean guys hurt you, no way!" I said.

I grabbed onto Yoshiba's hand and walked to the entrance of the compound, Rybushi was waiting for me at the door leading to the dark hallway, "Congratulations Logan, you passed." Rybushi said. I nodded towards him and we all exited the compound. We walked back to the town and made our way to the shop.


	13. A Strange New World: Chapter 12

Once we entered the shop, Yoshiba ran up to Yoshiko and jumped into her arms, "Mama!" Yoshiba yelled in glee. "Oh Yoshiba are you ok?" Yoshiko asked. "Yes mama, Logan took care of the bad men and didn't let them get a scratch on me." Yoshiba said. Yoshiko walked towards me and stood on her tip-toes as I was much taller than her and she kissed me on the cheek, making me blush instantly. "I can't thank you enough." Yoshiko said happily. "I can't thank you enough either." Yoshira said walking from the back of the store. "Oh hello Yoshira, um the original reason I came here was to tell you that I don't think I will be able to afford the sword, I'm sorry." I said as politely as I could. "You can take it as payment for saving my grandson." Yoshira said. "I can't just take it, you still need to make a living." I said. "You made my life livable, if it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened to my grandson, please take the sword, consider it a thank you gift." Yoshira said. "Ok, if you insist." I said, admitting defeat.

Yoshira walked me to the back of the store and we approached the sword rack. I picked up the sword and held it in my hand, I looked at the blade one more time before slinging it over my shoulder for it to rest on my back. "Thank you so much Yoshira." I said. "No Logan, thank you." Yoshira said. "Are you going to give it a name? All good swords have names." Yoshira asked me. I thought for a moment, I then thought of the perfect name for my new katana, "Yeah, the Blade of Selfless Justice." I said. "It fits perfectly." Yoshira said. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, we have to get going, it was nice meeting you, you have a charming family. Farewell." Rybushi said. "Goodbye Yoshira." I said. Rybushi and I began walking towards the exit when Yoshiba ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "Thank you so much Logan! Come visit us soon, ok?" Yoshiba asked excitedly. "You bet kiddo, be good for your mom and grandpa, ok?" I said. "Alright I promise to be good." Yoshiba said. I looked to Yoshiko and I bid her farewell as Rybushi and I exited the weapons shop and made our way to Amegakure.

*3 weeks later*

We arrived in Amegakure, I noticed the huge stormcloud looming over the tranquil industrial city. Rybushi and I stayed in a hotel, we had two rooms that were connected by a door. We were currently sitting on the floor discussing my training, "Logan, this training will likely take about a month, the bigger part of the month will be spent grasping the basics of my secret living water technique. The last week or two of the month will be spent actually leaning how to perform the technique and using it in different ways.

(Normal POV)

After a long, grueling process of learning the basics of the Secret Living Water Technique, Rybushi was now in the process of teaching Logan the final steps of the technique.

(Logan's POV)

I awoke on a cold morning, the day had finally come, my journey was about to pay off, today was the day I finalized the Secret Living Water Technique. I put on my clothes and my cloak and prepared myself mentally for the training to come. I entered Rybushi's room to find him meditating like he usually would when he was waiting for me. Rybushi and I went to the top of a building we had been training on. "Alright Logan, I want you to bring out your chakra like I taught you. I did as I was told, my chakra flowed freely from my body and made an aura around my body. "Alright now I want you to imbue your chakra into the rain and water. Shape it into a solid form." Rybushi instructed. I poured my chakra into the puddles of water on the ground and into the rain drops, the rain that my chakra fused with stopped in mid-air. "Ok, now I want you to shape the puddled water into a long sharp pike in your hand." Rybushi said. I did as I was told, forming a sharp pike made out of water into my hand. "You may replicate this process to shape the water anyway you want it, it can shield you and it can become any weapon you so desire, now I want you to dismiss the pike." Rybushi said. I did so, and I watched as the cold water dissipated and dropped to the ground. "Now, shape the rain drops into spikes." Rybushi said. I did so, shaping all of the rain drops near me into sharp spikes. "You may use this variation of the technique in order to create powerful chakra infused projectile attacks." Rybushi said. "You may release your grip on your chakra now." Rybushi said.

I was relieved to know that I was finished with my training, "Logan, congratulations, your training is complete. Why don't we have a celebratory dinner tomorrow night? Afterwards we will return to Kirigakure." Rybushi suggested. "Thank you so much Rybushi." I said, exhausted. My exhaustion took over my mind and my body, I fell forward and was caught by Rybushi, He carried/dragged me back to my room and took off my cloak before placing me gently on my bed. I fell asleep instantly. The next morning I awoke from my slumber to feel my muscles burning so much that I began screaming in pain, I screamed so much that I could feel my lungs burning.

Rybushi rushed into my room and activated medical ninjutsu aura in one of his hands, he hovered his hand over my body. I could already feel my body beginning to heal itself. This went on for about an hour before I was able to walk again. Once I could walk, Rybushi left my room and decided to take a long nap. I stayed in my room, I looked at myself in my mirror, out of nowhere I thought about Tenten for some reason. I found myself missing her so much, my heart hurt. I thought about my feelings for her a lot, I decided that I would tell her about my feelings once I got back to Konoha, I really did like her. I could picture her face, now. I looked at the clock on my desk, Jeez how long was I thinking about Tenten. The thought made me blush, thinking about Tenten for a long time. I put on my cloak and walked towards Rybushi's door.

Rybushi and I were eating at a Barbecue restaurant that had a bar in it as well. Rybushi and I laughed and talked the whole night through. I stood up from our table, "Rybushi I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back soon." I said. Rybushi nodded and I walked towards the bar, I sat down on a chair at the bar. I sat next to a man with a hood pulled over his head, "Hey friend, I just got finished with my training, would you like to toast with me." I asked. "Actually, I would just like to drink peacefully." The man said. He turned and looked at me, I gasped as I looked into his grey Rinnegan eyes. "Woah! You have the Rinnegan eyes? Man, I've always wanted a pair of Rinnegan eyes." I said. The man looked at me for a long time before he spoke up, "Would you come with me, let's talk." He said. The man stood up, he walked to the door and waited. I thought to myself, can I really trust this guy, I prepared myself for what came next.

The man and I walked outside, "So, what's your name?" I asked him. "My name doesn't matter now, nothing matters, all that matters is that you help me." The man said. We walked to a flat concrete area just outside of the restaurant. No one would know we were here. "If you really do want the Rinnegan eyes, I can perform a ritual jutsu that will transfer my Rinnegan to your eyes, the jutsu takes the Rinnegan from my eyes and makes your eyes into Rinnegan, it requires my life force to work, I have been looking for someone to give these eyes to." He said. "Won't you die?" I asked. "Yes, but you'll be doing me a favor, you see, I used to have a beautiful wife who was pregnant with my child. We had lived happily for so long, but one day, the hunter-nin from my original village raided my house. In the raid, the hunter-nin killed my wife, subsequently killing my dreams and my love. I have thought about this for a long time. I NEED this, will you help me?" He asked. I thought for a long while, I weighed the options and decided I would go through with this. "I will help you." I said. The man then explained to me all of the powers that the Rinnegan bestowed, things I already knew, this was my favorite manga universe after all. He then told me about a power unique to his Rinnegan, the Rinnegan stealth mode, which would visually revert my eyes back to their normal color, to activate Rinnegan stealth mode, all I had to do was say "Rinnegan stealth mode" or think it in my head.

He then began the jutsu, after almost 30 seconds, his body began to dissipate and I could just barely hear him say "Goodbye cruel world." Before his body completely disappeared. I felt a burning sensation that felt like fire had rushed from the back of my head to my eyes, I stumbled towards the restaurant and tripped through the door.


	14. A Strange New World: Chapter 13

I was draped in darkness, I then began hearing odd noises in my ear. The noises sounded like distorted voices, the voices started getting louder and louder. The voices stopped, and I heard a clear voice, "Logan, it's me, Rybushi, you've been out cold for 3 days. We are on our way to Kirigakure right now. You're blind, I don't know how or why, but, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, even if you stay the way you are, I'll still be proud of you." The voice was Rybushi's. What he said made me smile, well, I didn't really know if I was actually smiling or not, I couldn't feel my face, it might have been because my face had been pounded by rain. "Ugh, Rybushi, I made a promise…" I said trying to complete my thought. My head was swimming, my other senses were heightened, I could hear everything, I could smell everything, but I could see nothing.

I can feel my aching muscles finally being able to relax in what I think is a prone position. I could hear wheels and horses, we were most likely in a wagon. I soon slipped back into unconsciousness, the only way I knew I was unconscious were the dreams I had, some of them were about Tenten, some were about my training with Rybushi, and some were about violence and gore. I don't know how much time had passed, what I do know is that I awoke again, I knew I had woken up because, much to my surprise, I had my vision again. I was temporarily blinded by the light coming in through a nearby window as well as the bright white ceiling I was staring at. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital, I stood up out of my bed and walked towards the window. Once I looked outside I knew I was back in Kirigakure, the mist immediately gave it away. I looked around my room with my back to my window, on a small desk was my ninja outfit, neatly folded with my headband laying on top of the clothes with a small paper laying on top of it, my cloak was hanging on a coat rack by the door.

I walked over to the desk, moved the note to the side of my clothes and put all of my clothes on. I then put my headband on and picked up the note. The note read, "Hello Logan, if you're reading this then it means that you have regained your sight. I am truly sorry that I am not with you right now, but I needed to go back to my temple because someone had been squatting there since we left. I left you with a trusted friend who works at the hospital, I want you to know that you were honestly the best student I've ever had. You listened to what I taught you when I taught it to you. Well, I must be going, so good luck on your trip back home. –Sincerely, Rybushi

I smiled at the contents of the letter, he was definitely the best sensei I've ever had, he helped me become an awesome water ninja, I know I will always be grateful to him. I realized that I needed to go to the bathroom, I walked into the small hospital bathroom, it was dark, like really dark because there were no windows in the bathroom. I moved my hand around the wall searching for a light switch. Once I found it I flipped it on, my mouth hung open, my blue eyes were now a dark grey, with multiple circles around my pupil, I now had the Rinnegan eyes. I smiled at my new eyes and exited my room. I left the hospital and began walking to the road that led to Konohagakure. I suddenly felt a small hand reach into my pocket, grab my wallet and pull out of my pocket.

I turned around and saw a small form escaping into an alleyway. I jumped up onto the nearby roof. I walked towards the small child who now reached a dead end in the alleyway. I jumped down in front of the child and yanked them up by the arm. "You shouldn't steal kid, it's an easy way to get hurt…" I said menacingly. I could clearly see the child's face now, it was a small girl who had dark black hair which she tied up in a ponytail. "Where are your parents? I bet they are wondering where you are…" I asked. "I don't have any parents, I never got to meet them, just put me down so I can leave, I need to get something to eat today!" The young girl said. I suddenly found my thoughts drifting to my childhood days, I had lived on the streets then, much like this young girl is doing, I know, I'll take her with me back to Konoha. I thought to myself.

"What's your name little thief?" I asked. "Misami, why do you care?" Misami asked. "Because I used to live on the streets as an orphan too, I know how hard that is for a child. Didn't you say you needed food, why don't you come with me to Konoha, I'll teach you how to cook meals and gather food in the wild along the way?" I offered. Misami was deep in thought for a moment, she then looked me in the eyes and spoke up, "Ok, but you better promise to teach me how to cook!" Misami said. "Ok ok, I promise." I said. We both walked to the gates of Kirigakure and began our journey to Konoha. After several hours of walking, me and Misami stopped and set up a small campfire on the side of the road, just out of the way enough so that we wouldn't be robbed or kidnapped in our sleep. I made two beds, one for me, and one for Misami. Once our campsite was set up, I revealed some fish that I bought on our way out of Kirigakure. I cooked the two fish over the fire and once they were done, Misami and I ate ravenously.

"Do you live alone?" Misami asked, pulling the covers over her. "No, I live with a kunoichi named Tenten and her father. They have been so kind to me, they treat me like family even though we aren't related, and Tenten, well, she is just plain adorable! She is a tomboy, but she pulls off the look so well!" I said, fangirling over Tenten like a girl would do with a boyband. "You kind of seem like a pervert…" Misami said. I felt my face grow red and my frustration was brewing. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I said furiously. "Whatever you say… pervert." Misami said, adding that last part under her breath. I huffed loudly as I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep.

The next morning I stood up and began packing up our campsite. Eventually Misami woke up from her slumber and began helping me pack up. Once we were done, we hit the road again, and after about 15 minutes of walking I struck up a conversation to pass the time. "Hey, did you ever try and become a ninja when you were living in Kirigakure? I mean, they might have helped you out in regards to food." I asked. "Yes, I did try to become a ninja, but I failed, I was so crushed by my failure that I never attempted it again." Misami explained. That caused an awkward silence to hang over the both of us, after 2 minutes of awkwardness had passed, I spoke again. "You know, I bet if you told me what aspects you failed at, I could teach you how to successfully perform them." I offered. "Really, you would do that for me?" Misami asked with excitement.

"Of course I would, now what did you fail?" I asked. Misami explained to me that she had failed in the clone jutsu, just like a certain blonde leaf-nin I know, and she failed in the concentration of chakra. I told her that I would make her do tasks that would help her get better at those aspects she failed in, she responded with happiness and determination to succeed in becoming a ninja.

(Author's Note)

Hey guys! I'm so glad you all are reading, I keep receiving e-mail notifications about people who follow and favorite this story and whenever I see these notifications I smile like a goofball. I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful that you all are reading! I would also like to discuss my character's acquisition of the Rinnegan eyes, I know some people are going to call BS on how he got them and how it was just out of the blue, but remember, it is my character and I wanted him to have the Rinnegan so he could actually be important later on in the story, anyways, keep on reading and maybe leave a review if you'd be so kind, see you all in the next chapter!


	15. A Strange New World: Chapter 14

Misami and I were walking through the forests as our road soon turned into a dirt path, we both stopped at a group of trees and I began my instruction of chakra control. "Ok Misami, I want you to load your chakra, can you do that for me?" I asked. "Yeah." Misami responded. "Alright, now I want you to imagine your chakra flowing to your hand, if you imagine it happening, it will become real." I instructed. "Ok, what now?" Misami asked. "Now, we will use these litmus papers to figure out which chakra nature you're best with." I said. I handed Misami the Litmus paper and she held it in front of her. "Alright, I want you to load chakra into the paper. If the paper wrinkles, you are best with the lightning chakra type, if it gets soggy, you are best with the water chakra type, if the paper burns, obviously you are best with the fire chakra type, and finally, if the paper rips in half, you are best with the wind chakra nature, if the paper crumbles, you are best with the earth chakra." I explained.

Misami then focused on the litmus paper in her hand and after about 15 seconds, the litmus paper crumbled into small pieces. "Alright then, I guess you are best with the earth chakra type. I don't currently know any earth chakra jutsu's, so when we arrive in Konoha, you could try and become a ninja and learn earth type jutsu's." I said. Misami groaned in frusturation at the news that I couldn't immediately teach her any new jutsu's. "Don't worry, I will teach you how to move fast and use ninja tools effectively, ninja tools can help immensely in trapping and strategizing on the battlefield." I said trying to cheer her up. Misami smiled at me and we began walking again.

(Normal POV)

Logan and Misami had travelled together for nearly five and a half months, with Logan training Misami along the way. Misami had greatly improved in concentrating her chakra and Logan had successfully taught her the clone jutsu. Logan even tested Misami's trapping abilities by having her make snares and other various traps to catch food in the wild. As far as Logan was concerned, all Misami had to do to become a true ninja was learn a variety of earth style jutsu's. Logan felt good about teaching Misami like he did, it made him feel like he could really change people's lives for the better. What neither Misami nor Logan knew was that both of their lives were about to change drastically.

(Logan's POV)

Misami and I had been walking along a dirt path for a long time when I spotted a small concrete wall with stairs leading to it behind the tree line just off to the side of the road. I decided we would camp out there for the night, we approached the concrete wall and found a large metal door with no doorknob. It looked like the kind of door you would expect to see at a shady club, it even had the small sliding peep-hole and everything. We had set up our sleeping bags and gotten a fire going, after a few minutes of trying to cook our food, I decided I would go and get some fire wood. I walked out into the woods and un-sheathed my sword and loaded my chakra into the blade and cut down multiple trees, then cut those trees into smaller logs. I sheathed my sword and picked up the logs and began walking back to the camp. As I walked, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the concrete hideaway we were camped out at. Well, everything seems ok so far, I will just keep my guard up, I put the logs on the fire and we ate our food peacefully.

(Unknown POV)

Someone else is here, two people to be exact, I can feel it, they're right outside the base. I looked at the map and saw that lord Orochimaru and his vessel, Sasuke Uchiha would be arriving tonight, they would certainly be able to take care of the two squatters outside our hideout. I wrote a message on a small piece of paper detailing the presence of two chakra nature's right outside of this hideout, one of them being a large and powerful presence, with the other being a small and inexperienced presence. I rolled the paper up and placed it into the mouth of one of my messenger birds, I walked across the hideout to the secret exit the base had. I opened the door and released the bird before re-entering the base, locking the door behind me.

(Logan's POV)

I was dreaming, no, I was lucid dreaming, and the dream I was currently in had a horrifyingly ominous tone to it. I was walking through a dark forest that held a gloomy lighting to it. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of a white snake slithering across the path I was walking on. The hairs on my neck stood on end when the snake turned its head towards me and coiled its body up, preparing to strike. The snake bared its teeth at me, and I saw trickles of blood dripping down its fangs, it hissed a loud, venomous hiss, and almost in slow motion, the snake lunged at me. I awoke with sweat covering my face, I looked over at Misami to find her alive and well. My face grew pale white as I tried to think about what that dream meant, I arrived at only one conclusion, this was one of Orochimaru's hideouts, and we had to leave, immediately.

I woke Misami up and we quickly packed our campsite together and we jumped into the trees on the side of the road. We waited in anxious silence when on the horizon, my suspicions were confirmed as Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kabuto Yakushi all walking menacingly towards our position. They stopped at a decent distance away from the tree we were hiding in. "I know you're there, you might as well come out and face your execution." Orochimaru said calmly yet loud enough to hear. Misami looked over at me, "How did he know where we were? It's pitch black outside." Misami said. We both jumped down to the dirt road and faced Orochimaru and his group. "I'll take care of this, Kabuto, make sure Sasuke doesn't intervene." Orochimaru said smiling. Kabuto nodded and Sasuke spoke up, "I could easily destroy both of them! Why can't I fight them?! It would prove a good test of my skills!" Sasuke yelled in frusturation. "You should listen to your master, boy. If you come at me at your current power level, you will die." I said, with venom lacing my voice. Sasuke tried to charge at me when Kabuto held him back. Orochimaru smiled at me evilly, "I love it when my prey know how to properly ruffle feathers." Orochimaru said.

I un-sheathed my sword, and loaded my chakra into it. Orochimaru's arm sharpened into a sword and stretched out as he swung it at me. I ducked under the sword-arm and sliced off the arm causing it to roll away and dissipate. Orochimaru tried the same attack again, leading to the same outcome. He smiled at me and spit out a smoke bomb which landed right in front of me, my guard was up again, Orochimaru's head with a sword for a tongue thrusted towards me, cutting me on the arm and the sides, it then stabbed me in my gut, twice, knocking my sword out of my hands and into the smoke. I winced and fell to my knees as the smoke cleared, "Any last words before you die?" Orochimaru said walking towards me. I choked out some blood when I heard screaming behind me, I looked to my side to see Misami with hot tears running down her face as she grabbed my sword and charged at Orochimaru. Misami held the sword over her head, ready to swing it down onto Orochimaru's head.

Time slowed down, I began to yell loudly for Misami to stop and run for her life, it didn't matter, I could do nothing as I watched Orochimaru's tongue sword impale Misami through her chest, she choked back a scream and dropped the sword. I screamed as loud as I could as Misami's body fell to the floor in front of me. "Water Style, Living Water Technique!" I yelled. Multiple pillars of water rose out of the ground and covered Orochimaru's chest, legs, and head. The water bubble that covered his head had an air bubble covering his nose and mouth allowing him to breath. I walked towards Misami's body, Kabuto and Sasuke flinched and I spoke up, looking them dead in the eyes, "Step any closer and I will crush Orochimaru's brain with my Jutsu." I threatened. I looked back down to Misami, her face was stained with tears and blood running out of her nose and mouth. "I-I'm sorry Logan, I let my emotions get in the way, I failed as a ninja." Misami said, barely being able to choke out the words. "No, you didn't fail, you're a great ninja, now you'll be able to rest, you will walk a path that I can't follow, but, you will be able to meet all of the great ninja from years past, say hello to them for me, ok? Now close your eyes, let your body relax." I said gently. I felt cold salty tears fall down my face as I held my sudo-student.

After holding Misami for about a minute, her eyes closed and I felt her chakra signature disappear, she had drifted off to a peaceful looking sleep.


	16. A Strange New World: Chapter 15

I couldn't be sure, but I was nearly certain that Misami had coughed up her last breaths, I gently set her head down on the soft ground. I stood up, gripping my sword in my hand with a pulsing fist. "If you let me live and allow me to leave, I will release Orochimaru from my jutsu, if you attack me, I will crush his brain. What happens next is up to you." I said boldly to the two young accomplices of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned his head towards Sasuke and Kabuto and nodded his head. "We will let you leave, however, let your younger partner's fate be a warning to you not to come near our hideouts again. Now leave." Kabuto said, still holding Sasuke back. I picked up Misami's body and jumped into the trees, once I was a safe distance away from the group, I released the jutsu holding Orochimaru up.

(Normal POV)

Logan travelled far, so far that eventually he found himself near the edge of Konoha, he was in the middle of a flowery field. Logan found a good spot near the edge of the field and began digging with his entrenching tool. Once he dug a six foot hole, he took one last look at Misami's body, then he placed her into the hole he dug, filling the hole afterward. Logan crafted a makeshift cross and placed it in place of a headstone for Misami.

Logan took out his kunai knife and carved a message on Misami's headstone. "An excellent student, and a bright young girl". Logan stood up and sighed as he made his way back to Konoha. "I seriously think you should ask her on a date." One of the Konoha gate guards said to the other. "Yeah yeah, whatever." The other said. "Hey wait, who is that?" One of the gate guards asked to the other.

(Logan's POV)

I approached the gates and waved casually at the gate guards that were just past the gates. "State your business." One of the guards said. "My name is Logan, Jonin of the leaf, returning from my 2 year long training trip." I said in response to the guards question. "Be sure to report to the Hokage's office, she'll want to know that you're back." The guard said with a motion of his hand for me to go through.

I walked further into the village and eventually made my way to the Hokage Tower. Once I entered I made my way up the stairs, however, it was hard because I had my eyes covered with my headband. Once I got to the top floor where the Hokage's office is located, I realized that I've been using the Rinnegan Stealth Mode technique that the old man who gave these eyes to me taught me and covering my eyes with my headband. I figured what the hell, I'd might as well keep it over my eyes.

I knocked on the Hokage's door and then opened it, stumbling clumsily into the room.

(Normal POV)

Team 8 were close to the end of their mission debrief when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Next thing they knew there was a ninja they had never seen before who stumbled into the room and fell to the floor.

(Hinata's POV)

This mysterious ninja, I've never seen him before. He seems maybe two years older than me, and I'm 16, so that must make this boy 18 years old, huh, I've never seen him around here. He reminds me of Naruto, at least with the way he makes an entrance. Who could this ninja be? "WHO ARE YOU TO BE BARGING INTO MY OFFICE AT SUCH A TIME!?" Lady fifth yelled, snapping me to attention. The boy stood up and I could get a good look at his face. His eyes were covered by his headband, and one of his eyes had a scar next to it, his hair was cut very short on the sides of his head but kept long on the to, an odd haircut that I've never seen before. His skin is fair as well, another thing I've only seen in Naruto. "It's me, Logan, I need to speak with you immediately Lady Fifth. Please, it's urgent!" the boy said. "Team 8, you are dismissed." Tsunade said curtly. I don't know what it is, but something is off about that boy.


	17. A Strange New World: Chapter 16

(Hinata's POV)

Once we left the Hokage's office, I decided to stay outside the office and find out who this ninja was. I sat down on a bench outside of the Hokage's office and waited patiently for the meeting between this Logan fellow and the Hokage to be over.

(Logan's POV)

"Alright Logan, let's hear how your journey went, first start off with why you're covering your eyes." Tsunade said demandingly. I raised my right hand up to my ninja headband that was covering my eyes. Tsunade gasped as she caught sight of my Rinnegan. "Logan, what happened to you?" Tsunade asked in shock. "I met a man who had nothing left to live for, he revealed to me that he had the Rinnegan eyes. He offered them to me, I accepted, and he transferred them to me through a ritual. I still haven't mastered the powers of the Rinnegan eyes yet, however, I do know one power of them, I can visually turn my eyes back to the way they were through this power." I explained.

Tsunade thought for a moment, "Did you learn anything? Did you accomplish your training goals that you set for yourself in the beginning?" Tsunade asked rubbing her forehead. "Yes, my lady, I have learned a great many things about the water chakra nature and how to use it. Master Rybushi of Kirigakure taught me so much." I answered. Tsunade took a moment to contemplate the information I relayed to her. "Okay, two things: 1.) You are a jonin, so I will be assigning you high level missions from now on, and 2.) Those eyes of yours could put you on the Akatsuki's hit-list, so you should be careful from now on. Do you understand me?" Tsunade explained. "I do my lady." I responded.

"Good, you've done this village a great service by going on this training trip, report back here tomorrow, you'll start your first mission as a Jonin tomorrow, you are dismissed." Tsunade said. "Thank you, my lady." I responded. I turned away from the Hokage and walked towards the door. Once I walked out of the door, I noticed Hinata Hyuga sitting on the bench outside the Hokage's office.

(Hinata's POV)

I heard the door to the Hokage's office open up, and I looked up to see who opened it, what I saw made me gasp out loud. The boy who stumbled into the Hokage's office was staring straight at me, but his eyes were what surprised me the most, this boy possessed the Rinnegan eyes. I had heard plenty of stories about those eyes, I stood up and decided I would try and befriend this boy and find out more about him.

*Author's Note*

Hello everyone! I'm back! It's been such a long time since I've worked on this story, but many things got in the way and it had to be put on the back burner, but now I have time to work on it again, so I'll be updating it much more frequently now. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and


	18. A Strange New World: Chapter 17

(Logan's POV)

I exited the Hokage's office, and was greeted by Hinata Hyuga, and I had a painful reminder of Royoi and how I was forced to kill him. Hinata seemed to force a smile towards me and "Hello. I don't think you and I have properly met yet, my name's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. What's yours?" Hinata asked me. "My name is Logan." I replied coldly, I tried and failed to break away from Hinata using this statement. I walked down the stairs to the main lobby of the Hokage tower, Hinata followed me. "Let me break the ice. I know you killed Royoi. Look, it doesn't hurt me that you did that, I heard the official report surrounding the circumstances of his death, you did what you had to do. Royoi was a violent and angry boy, he would've done nothing but bring dishonor to my clan in the end." Hinata explained.

This was quite surprising to me, normally Hinata was a shy girl of few words. I won't lie, this explanation on Hinata's part did make me feel better about this conversation. I sighed and began talking again to Hinata, "Okay, I'll take the bait, what do you really want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously. "Well, I noticed your eyes, the Rinnegan eyes. I just wanted to speak to you about them and perhaps get to know you a little better, I have a special interest in ninja who hold Kekkei Genkai." Hinata asserted. I gave some thought to what she said, it made sense to me, so I decided to allow the conversation to continue further.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get the eyes? One key aspect that I learned about the Rinnegan eyes is that they are almost always bestowed upon people, and I'm interested in your story on it." Hinata asked. "Well, it all started when I requested to go on a training trip to Kirigakure in order to master the water release jutsu. I trained with master Rybushi of Kirigakure for just about two whole years, we initially trained at Kirigakure, however, we moved up to Amegakure to finalize my training. Once my training was complete, we began the trip back to Kiri, along the way I met a man at a bar who had the Rinnegan eyes, however, he hid them until I naively brought them up in conversation with him. This man told me he could give me the Rinnegan eyes, all I needed to do was follow his instructions." I explained in detail.

As I continued to tell my story, Hinata looked extremely interested in my story. "Long story short, I was blind for a majority of the trip back to Kiri, I woke up a few days after we arrived in Kiri, I was in a hospital. Once I checked out of the Kiri Hospital, I made the trip back to Konoha and here I am. I haven't really mastered my Rinnegan yet as I've only recently acquired it, however, I do know of one power my specific set of Rinnegan eyes has, that is Rinnegan stealth mode, in which I can revert my eyes back to their normal state, however, when I use the stealth mode, I can't use the powers of the Rinnegan eyes, I was taught all of this by the man who gave me the eyes." I explained, finishing my story. Hinata seemed like she was deep in thought for a moment as we were walking towards the Hyuga compound, we were walking on a detour that not many people take, Hinata chose to take this detour because as she put it, it provides a beautiful view of Konoha.

"Well, your story is an interesting one. As I said, I have special interests in ninja who possess Kekkei Genkai, and I would definitely like to help you out in mastering the powers of your Rinnegan eyes in any way I can. I bet I could get my hands on some books and some scrolls that describe how the Rinnegan eyes can be used and what-not, my clan has a special library that contains information on all kekkei genkai known by the Hyuga Clan gathered over the years that my clan has been in existence." Hinata finished as we arrived at her clan's compound. "Someday you should visit the compound and we could take a look at some of the info we have on the Rinnegan eyes. Oh well, it's about time for lunch, so I'll be leaving now." Hinata said giving me a gentle smile. I smiled back and turned away, beginning my trek to Tenten's house. I knocked on Tenten's door, once the door opened Tenten greeted me, however, once she saw my eyes, her whole face went pale and she simply said "Logan, we can't see each other anymore, and you can't stay here anymore." This statement from Tenten effectively shattered my heart. I turned away from Tenten and walked towards the market.

My mind was soup, I couldn't understand why Tenten would just turn me away like that, my heart was sunken down into the pits of my stomach. I walked to a park that was completely empty that was elevated above the village. I sat down on a bench and laid back, tears began to fall from my eyes as I realized that people would now be looking at me much differently due to my Rinnegan eyes, after a long time of crying and feeling sorry for myself, I finally found peace in sleep.

(Authors Note)

Hello Everyone! I would like to say that so far I'm very proud with how this story turned out and I am still committed to writing this story just in case anyone thinks otherwise! See you all in the next chapter!


	19. A Strange New World: Chapter 18

(Logan's POV)

I awoke on the bench in the park with the sun shining on my face. I thought a lot about what happened the day before, with Tenten and her reaction to my Rinnegan eyes. I stood up and decided I wasn't going to just lay down and die due to what happened, my heart still hurt, I remembered I still had a mission to do, so I began walking to the Hokage tower. I arrived at the Hokage tower after about 3 minutes of walking, I entered the tower and walked up to the top of the tower.

I entered the Hokage's office and reported in. "Good morning Logan, are you prepared for your mission?" Tsunade asked. "Of course." I replied flatly. "Good, do you recall the downfall of the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade asked. "Yes ma'am, I do." I replied. "Well, during the time shortly before this event, a young Uchiha girl was sent out on a mission to keep tabs on local governments within the land of fire, however this was a top secret mission that only the third Hokage and the ninja sent on the mission knew about." Tsunade explained, I listened carefully, making sure I didn't miss any details.

"One other ninja went on this mission with the young Uchiha ninja, he was her teammate and close friend, the true goal of this mission was to keep this girl out of the village until an all clear could be given, however, they couldn't be sent one due to the 3rd Hokage's death. I wish to send this Uchiha ninja that all clear now, she may prove extremely useful in bringing Sasuke back to the village peacefully in the near future." Tsunade finished. "Do you have any further questions considering your mission?" Tsunade asked.

I pondered for a good 15-20 seconds and then spoke up, "Wait, you said this was a top secret mission, known only by the team sent to carry it out and the 3rd Hokage right? So how did you know about it?" I asked curiously. "The 3rd Hokage had many instructions for the Hokage that would succeed him after his death and one of these instructions was that an ANBU Black Ops ninja would fill me in on the details of the mission, this ANBU ninja was given scrolls that contained the critical information about this mission after the mission was given to the Uchiha girl, however, the ANBU ninja was told never to read from the scroll, only to give it to the next Hokage succeeding the third after a certain amount of time had passed. Now that I've explained to you the full details of your mission, do you have any other last minute questions?" Tsunade asked.

"No ma'am." I replied. "Good, now I want you to head out immediately. Good luck Logan." Tsunade said. I waved goodbye to the Fifth Hokage and then I began descending the tower. Once I left the tower, I walked through the market, and passed by a small shop that was selling ninja apparel, I found a small black face mask that was reminiscent of Kakashi Hatake's face mask, I decided to buy it, as I've had nothing to cover my face up until now except for my cloak. I paid the merchant and kept on walking.

I put the mask on and it felt good. It felt as if I was beginning a new chapter in my life as a Konoha ninja. As I approached the gate, I pondered the validity of my relationship with Tenten, and I realized just how little I knew about her. Perhaps it was a good thing that things with her didn't work out. I remembered the area that Tsunade told me to go to, it was a small village about 30 miles to the north of Konoha. The Uchiha girl had settled down there just about a year ago.

I put on the mask that I bought and leapt up into the trees. I continued to leap through the trees at a quick pace, I just wanted this mission to be over, I needed time to think. After a long day of leaping through the trees, the sun was finally coming down, and I was about halfway to the village the Uchiha girl was staying at. I set up a hammock in the trees, a hammock very similar to the one that I made during the Chunin exams. I looked up at the stars and wondered what life had in store for me. What would other people in the village think of me and my Rinnegan eyes. I then realized my path to peace, I didn't need to care what other people of the village thought of me, I just needed to rise above the unfair negativity that was thrown my way because of my eyes.

Many thoughts of how Naruto always strived to prove himself and to rise above the horrible way people thought about him inspired me to change the way I felt about other people's feelings about me. I made a pledge to myself as I sat there looking at the stars in my hammock. I would not let other people change my personality and that I would continue to be kind towards all those I met, as well as upholding justice throughout the world, there and then, I decided this would be my nindo, my ninja way, afterwards, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I sat up and my hammock swung a bit. After I packed up my gear, I began leaping through the trees again just as I did the day before. Eventually, I made my way to the edge of the village that this Uchiha girl has been staying in. I activated my Rinnegan's stealth mode in order to not draw attention to myself. I leapt down to the path that lead into the small village. As I entered the village, I saw a guard approaching me, "State your business here, Konoha-nin." The guard said to me. "I am here to send a message to two Konoha shinobi here, do you know of any such shinobi?" I asked the guard.

"Hmm. Actually I do, around a year ago two Konoha-nin settled down here, at first I thought it was odd, but yes, I know them, I can tell you where they are staying." The guard stated. He gave me directions to the house that the Uchiha girl and her teammate, and I began walking toward their house. I eventually made it to the house and I knocked on their door. A young boy, about my age, answered the door. As soon as he saw my headband, his face went pale.

The young boy slammed the door in my face before I could get a word out. I put a small paper bomb on the door so that I could breach it. The paper bomb exploded and the door exploded into many smaller shards. A dust cloud took the place of the door and I saw about five kunai knives go flying into the air through the door from my position on the right side of the door. I then ran into the house to find it empty, once the dust settled, I finally got a look at the interior of the house. The house was a nice little place, it had the simple necessities, and that invoked a feeling of nostalgia and longing inside me. Suddenly a voice began speaking to me through what sounded like a speaker. "Who are you and what do you want?" the voice asked. I scanned the room to find the source of the voice, but alas, I couldn't find it.

"I am a shinobi from Konoha, my name is not important, what is important is that you understand the delicacy of the situation we all are in right now. I am not here to harm you, I don't hold any hostilities to either you or the girl with you." I stated, hoping that was a good enough answer for the two Konoha ninja. There was a brief period of silence within the house, most definitely a result of the two ninja discussing their next move. "Can we trust you?" The voice said again. "Of course, if you just reveal yourself, I will explain the intricacies of my mission and why I am here." I answered back, a little less on edge.

After about a minute of patiently waiting, the two Konoha ninja revealed themselves to me by appearing from the hallway to my left. "Thank you for placing your trust in me, now, about my mission." I began. "I am here to give you the all clear signal from the Hokage, it is time for you to come home now." I explained. "B-but, we thought we were marked as missing-nin, we thought they would send someone after us." The boy said. "I am not here to kill you or harm you in any way. As I said, it's time for you to come home, and I'll be the one escorting you back to Konoha." I retorted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the girl clench her hands into fists. "Just when Kibi and I settled down and found our love for each other, now Konoha has to come sinking its claws into us again, I'm not going back." The girl said. I stood in silence, thinking of something, anything to say. I couldn't blame this girl for being made, were I in her shoes, I'd be just as mad, if not more so.

"Listen, there is a serious problem involving one of the survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre, Sasuke Uchiha, he is currently on a vengeance-fueled quest to kill his older brother Itachi. In order to get stronger, Sasuke left the village and joined forces with an evil ninja named Orochimaru. The Hokage believes strongly that you could be helpful in not only helping to stop this from becoming a disaster, but also restoring the Uchiha clan name. So, what do you say, will you come with me, will you return to your duties as a Konoha-nin?" I explained and asked.

I stood in silence awaiting the response from the Uchiha girl. "Okay, I'll agree to return to Konoha on one condition, Kibi and I will work together on all missions from this point on." The Uchiha girl demanded. "I'll do my best to arrange that." I replied. "Now, we should get going soon, I was followed here." I stated. "What?! And you're just now telling us this!" The young boy, Kibi, stated. "Well, if you'll remember, you were trying to repel me 2 minutes ago. Gather all of your essential belongings, we must leave immediately, you have 5 minutes." I stated firmly. After about 4 minutes had passed by, the two ninja met back up with me in their living room.

"By the way, I wasn't informed of your name, would you care to tell me?" I asked the girl. "My name is Ai Uchiha, now can we please get out of here!" Ai said loudly. "Of course, follow me, and keep up with me." I said to the two ninja. I sprinted out of the house, and the two ninja followed close behind me. Just as we exited the house, 5 kunai knives and 3 shuriken flew directly towards me. I backflipped and my two companions followed suit, almost like they were shadows of me. I looked up into the trees to see two Sound ninja jump out of the trees and approach us. This was all happening unbeknownst to the village due to the house being on the outskirts of the village and being effectively secluded from the larger population of the village.

"Don't try and stop us." I said. "Try, oh, we'll do more than that." One of the Sound ninjas laughed. The other sound ninja used a fire release jutsu to shoot a fireball into the sky which created a thunder cloud. After doing this he turned his attention back towards me and my companions. "Prepare to die." The sound ninjas said in unison.


	20. A Strange New World: Chapter 19

(Logan's POV)

One of the sound ninjas raised his hands into the sky and screamed, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" (This ninja will be referred to as Sound ninja L from now on), thunder boomed in the sky as rain from the cloud summoned by the other sound ninjas fire technique. Lightning crackled from the cloud and rain began to fall, the lighting touched the hands of Sound Ninja L, he then placed his hands to the ground and a shockwave thundered towards me, Kibi, and Ai, however we all jumped out of the way, with Kibi and Ai jumping into a nearby tree while I did a backflip. While I was in mid-air, I performed the 44 hand signals and yelled "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

A giant Dragon made out of water rushed under me and towards the two sound ninja, I reached both of my hands out and brushed them lightly against the top of the water dragon's head, connecting my chakra to it in preparation for my next move. I landed gracefully on the earthy floor and watched the effects of my jutsu on the two sound ninja, Sound Ninja L was pushed onto his back while his partner was completely swept off his feet and flung into the trunk of a tree. "You see, it's pointless to fight against me, for I am Logan of Konoha, master of the Water Release!" I yelled proudly.

Sound Ninja L stood up and looked at me angrily, then his scowl turned into a horrifyingly wide grin, lightning then sparked around his hands. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Sound Ninja L screamed again. My eyes widened once I realized what his plan was, however, it was too late for me to react. The lightning surged through the water, and subsequently surged through me. I screamed in agony as my whole body erupted into pain.

"You see, I noticed your little trick of connecting you chakra to the water from the dragon, you thought you were being slick, but I knew just how to respond, now that the water is electrified, so are you due to the connection of your chakra to the water. Now you're mine! And your friends too! Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to have two Uchiha's in his grasp!" Sound Ninja L said.

I could care less about the words coming from the sound ninja because all of my nerves were being fried by the lightning of his attack. Once the attack ended, I fell on my back and found myself looking up to the sky. "Now, you die!" Sound Ninja L said as he began a second lightning attack.

I heard a loud boom as a large gust of wind countered the attack from the sound ninja. Kibi jumped down on a dry part of the ground near me, along with Ai, Ai then began an attack of her own, "Fire Release: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere!" Ai yelled. Ai summoned a huge explosive fireball with her jutsu and launched it directly toward Sound Ninja L, he tried to counter it with another electromagnetic murder attack, however, it was just absorbed by the fireball.

Once the fireball hit Sound Ninja L, I could immediately hear his response, and it was horrifying, I could hear his screams of agony, and once the flames subsided, all that was left of him was a burnt crisp of a body. The other sound ninja, the fire nature user, stood up and began his own attack, "Fire Release: Fire-ugh!" He began saying before choking on his own blood due to my water pike sticking through his chest. Just in the nick of time, I used my living water technique, which I planned to use before, to stick a pike through the enemy ninja's chest.

"H-how?" The ninja uttered as he choked on his own blood. I grinned at him, "You should've been paying attention. Your partner was able to temporarily paralyze me because my chakra was connected to the water from my water dragon bullet jutsu, and this whole time I've been paralyzed, my chakra was still connected to the water, this was a fatal mistake on your part." I explained to the dying ninja. The ninja then coughed up his final breaths.

Kibi reached out his hand to me and I grabbed hold of his. I took a deep breath and spoke up to Kibi and Ai, "Thanks for the assist guys, I definitely would've died today if you hadn't been here to help. Let's head out, we probably shouldn't stop, we wouldn't want anymore enemy ninja appearing in our way. We all leapt into the trees and began our journey back to Konoha.

We arrived at the gates of Konoha early in the morning. We all walked to the Hokage tower, and we made our way to the Hokage's office. "Logan, I need to tell you something." Kibi said. Ai was in the bathroom when he said this to me. "What is it?" I responded. "Thank you for bringing us back. I think Ai needed this, ever since we settled down in that village she has been extremely angry at herself. You see there is a plague within the Uchiha bloodline, they contain great love and passion for friendship and family, as well as love, however, they become irrationally angry and hateful if anything happens that endangers those bonds, this is known to the Uchihas the curse of hatred. Ai has been struggling with this for a long time." Kibi explained.

I stood in silence and listened to Kibi explain Ai's predicament. "I think her return to Konoha and her duties as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village will help her in her struggle, and I have you to thank for that. If you ever need help with anything, let me know, and I'll be there to help you in return for helping us." Kibi said, reaching his hand out to shake mine. I took his hand in mine and shook it firmly, "That's mighty kind of you, thanks for your sentiments, it was my duty to help you, as a fellow shinobi, and hopefully a friend soon." I responded, I smiled at Kibi and once Ai exited the restroom, we all entered the Hokage's office, after I knocked on the door of course.

"Ah, good morning Logan. I assume your mission was a success." Tsunade yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "Yes ma'am, it was a success, however, we encountered resistance from two sound ninja from Otogakure. With the help of these two fine ninja, I was able to defeat the sound ninja." I reported. "Hm. Excellent work Logan, especially considering this is your first mission back from your training trip. Logan, you are dismissed, you will be receiving your payment by the end of today." Tsunade said. "You two stay, I'd like to have a few words with you." Lady Tsunade said. I waved goodbye to Kibi and Ai as I exited the Hokage's office.

I decided that I'd use the restroom quickly before I left the tower. I was surprised to see that my eyes were back to their normal grey Rinnegan form when I went to wash my hands, that's when the realization hit me, my eyes must have gone back to the regular Rinnegan due to the shock of being electrocuted in the battle. That means Kibi and Ai didn't care about my eyes, they accepted me for who I was, at least on an acquaintance level, this brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them away before they could stain my face mask. So this is what it feels like, to have people truly accept you. I made a mental note to visit Ai and Kibi soon, I really hoped that we could become friends, I feel as if I've made the first step in that journey.

As I walked out of the Hokage tower, I began thinking of my name of all things. Logan, it didn't sound right. If I were to continue living in this world, which it seemed I would be doing, I would need a proper name. I went to the local library and checked began reading a book of names. I found the perfect name and surname for me to adopt: Kaito Nishishima or Sea West-island with Kaito meaning Soaring Sea (technically Sea Soar), and Nishishima meaning West Island. It's perfect! I began walking through the market and again found myself at the ground floor of the Hokage tower. I made my way up to the office and, after knocking, entered the Hokage's office.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, I have a request." I said. "What would that be?" The Hokage responded with her eyebrow raised. "I would like to change my name." I explained. "Really? Well, I won't stop you, could you tell me what your new name? Then I can change the records and send out messages to everyone who has interacted with you, at least those known by me." Tsunade asked. "Yes, my new name is Kaito Nishishima." I said with pride.

"Okay, well, congratulations on the name change, and oh, here's your payment for your first S-ranked mission, and your first mission as a Jonin, your reward is three million Ryo, in addition to this, an ANBU black ops observer was very impressed with your actions and decisions in this mission, as well as being extremely interested in your skills, and your potential." Tsunade said.

"Oh, well, tell whoever it is that was observing me that I'm glad to have impressed them." I replied, not really interested in the business about the ANBU. I was dismissed by lady Tsunade and I left the Hokage tower. I walked all around the Village, looking at different apartments, I finally found one in a brick building that was built in the side of a mountain, I fell in love with the room as soon as I saw it.

The building was located near the edge of the village and the room was absolutely beautiful, it had an elegant simplicity to it that was irresistible, and there was a little old lady running the apartment building who was only charging 5,000/month due to the simplicity of the building and its facilities.

Once I moved into the room, I took off my cloak, hanging it onto a coat rack near the door of my apartment. I looked around. The wall on the outer part of the building were brick, while the rest were just a dark grey stone. My bed was a simple one, a small wooden thing with plain black blanket, with white sheets and a plain white pillow. The bathroom was simplistic, with all the walls being the same dark grey color, and the shower a slate metal material, along with the sink and toilet.

I loved every bit of the apartment, especially the living room, which was inviting, with a small black couch, a connected open kitchen that wasn't too big, and a small television. I was so busy taking in my new home that I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. I opened the door and was face to face with a hooded ANBU Black Ops Operative. "You must follow me." The ANBU operative stated coldly. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in being part of the ANBU." I said to the operative, I began to close the door, and the operative put his foot in the doorway, I looked up at him and was met with a fist to the face. I fell over and fell unconscious once I hit the floor.

I awoke after an unknown amount of time had passed. I found that I was laying down on a stone table that was extremely cold, I wasn't restrained, but I couldn't move, after about a minute of trying and failing to find out where I was, several ANBU members walked into the room I was being held in. "Why are you doing this, I told you I have no interest in being part of ANBU, wouldn't it be better if you picked someone who actually wanted to be part of ANBU?" I questioned.

A bright light was hovering over my face and I could barely make out the porcelain masks that the ANBU members were wearing. "What's this all about?! Who are you working for? Answer me!" I yelled. "Be quiet or I'll punch you out again." One of them said to me. "Listen very carefully Kaito. You are here for a very special reason, you have been chosen as a candidate for the ANBU Black Ops, and a certain outsider has made sure that you will become ANBU, you will be fed information at the rate at which this person wishes, now, your new ANBU brothers and sisters will proceed with the initiation." The voice said.

Suddenly, many ANBU members all surrounded me and held me down. One of them approached me with a tattoo gun, I began to scream and yell in protest, but it did nothing to stop what they were doing, soon I was branded with the ANBU tattoo on my left arm. The shock of these events caused me to black out.

(Author's Note)

Hello everybody, thanks to some awesome feedback from some of you! I have begun to make some fundamental changes to my character and my story overall! I believe that these changes will be a net good for the story of my character! Anyway! Thank you all for reading/reviewing, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
